


罗杰斯日报

by ppeggyq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romanian!Bucky, Sex Assault, Social Media, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppeggyq/pseuds/ppeggyq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译版本。粗体的原文为用户名或者英文字母大写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	罗杰斯日报

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Daily Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170336) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



  
没人过来让他点单。  
  
Bucky的舌头顶住他口腔内壁上的凹痕，但在自己意识到之后就停止了，他的眼神紧张地扫过整个房间。人们在淡定地喝咖啡，闲聊，谈笑。他不知道该怎么办。  
他还不是很适应这个地方；他只来了一周而已。在第一天，一个极度热情且牙白得惊人的大四生带他游览了校园，告诉他说只要有需要就可以打电话给她，不要害怕和人交流，为这个学期做些计划，尽管还没补完《权力的游戏》，但是今天的天气多么好啊，不是吗？

  
他承认。校园非常美，有着古老的褐砂石建筑，空气中弥漫着清新怡人的气味，树上有着红橘黄三色的叶子，不知怎么地看上去比罗马尼亚的那些更加鲜艳。 _美国的所有东西都更大。_ Bucky没想到连天空都会更大。但天可真他妈的 _大_ 啊。每天都有几次，Bucky会发现自己站在路中间，什么都不干就只是盯着天空看。为什么它能这么大？哪儿的天空看起来都该一样才对。不是么？这周初他打电话给他母亲说这事时，她说这是因为罗马尼亚有着更多的山丘，挡住了地平线。当然了，罗马尼亚不全是由丘陵组成的；但即使是在平地上，Bucky也从未对天空多看过一眼。然而在这里——满眼 _都_ 是天空，而他已经疲于不小心撞到路上的垃圾桶了。  
  
所以，是啊，他对美国还不是太习惯。他曾来过这里，大约一两周的时间——假期。他看过几季电视剧，听说过几个节目，关注过一些博客。他以为他已经了解这个地方了。但真正在这里生活是另一回事；耳闻和亲历的区别开始出现，就好像一大幅图像逐渐对焦，像素提升后，细节一点点显露了出来。  
  
在离开之前，他在自己的iPod里下载了三张Bruce Springsteen的专辑，这原本是某种讽刺之举；但接着他就听得停不下来了。他听着“Born in the USA”还有“The Rising”，他走神时啃着自己右边口腔里的凹痕，他尽量弱化自己的外国口音，然后去上他的课。  
  
但他已经在这张桌子上坐了超过十五分钟了，还是没有任何人来让他点单。  
  
最糟的是他开始感到人们在看他。他在自己的座位上不舒服地扭动着。他不会打给那个女孩的——Darcy？那是她的名字吗？就好像奥斯汀小说里的那位老兄？——因为他真的不想让这听上去像个咖啡约会。而且，他不想为了他妈的 _咖啡_ 就寻求帮助。他不是什么弱智游客，该死的。他的父亲是土生土长的美国人。当然，考虑到现在的情况，这不能给他带来什么安慰。  
  
二十分钟。柜台后面的那家伙直盯着他看，单边眉毛挑起，然后歪笑着转过身去，好像Bucky不关他事。也许他现在正忙，Bucky迟疑地想着。但是他周围的每个人手里都已经有咖啡了。这是个懒洋洋的下午，在Bucky坐下之后还没有人再进来。他吞了吞口水，再次在自己的座位上扭动。他基本确信坐在他对面那张桌子的两个男的正在忍笑。坐在他背后的女孩刚才不小心笑出了声。他们不是真的在笑他——他只是在疑神疑鬼罢了。对吧？  
  
店门叮当响着打开了，一个瘦小的男人走了进来。Bucky的眼神跳向对方，尽管他自己不愿承认但目光里充满了解脱——也许他只要看看别人是怎么做的就行了。然后他可以假装自己之前只是随意地坐在这里挑选咖啡。好时光。没什么可注意的。  
  
操，这人可真 _小_ 。  
  
他正从脖子上摘下一条硕大的围巾，上面是讨人厌的羊毛蟒形花纹，只有母亲才会织的那种。外面甚至都没 _那么_ 冷，但他裹得跟个圣诞礼物一样，层层叠叠——一件宽大的皮夹克挂在他单薄的身板上，一件格子衬衫，一件厚厚的毛衣。他戴副巨大的黑框眼镜，松软的金发不断落到眼睛里。说实话，他看上去不怎么起眼，因此Bucky对整个房间的注意力都聚集到了这个人身上感到惊讶。  
  
小个子抬起头，奇怪地用反击的眼神和几道目光对视，然后他看向了Bucky。他的眼睛非常，非常蓝，而嘴唇则粉嫩得惊人。  
  
太晚了，Bucky意识到自己正像个怪胎似的盯着他看，于是迅速移开了目光。从余光里他看到小个子多看了他一眼，然后喘着粗气，大步踏向了柜台。  
  
“嘿！”他说，声音响到整个房间里的人都放弃假装，直接看向了他。Bucky猜这意味着他也可以抬起头来了，他眨了眨眼，发现这个小虾米正气得僵硬。  
  
“你认为这很好笑吗？” 他尖锐地问。  
  
深色头发的咖啡店员挑起了一边眉毛。“什么？” 他带着恶意的笑说。  
  
“你的牌子上难道不他妈地写着 _‘要我帮忙吗’_ 么，Rumlow？你要让他等多久？”  
  
Bucky在意识到这个小虾米在指的是 _他_ 时脸红了。柜台后面Rumlow的笑容加深了。“他愿意像个怪胎一样坐在那里而不是过来点他的咖啡又不是我的错。”  
  
哦， _老天_ ，Bucky想着，脸颊烧了起来。当然了。真他妈是个 _弱智_ ——他得在柜台点。这是个该死的星巴克，不是个咖啡馆。他在这里坐了他妈的几百年了——难怪每个人都在笑他——  
  
“他是个转学生，” 小个子嘶嘶地说着，越发激动了起来。“很明显，他不知道该怎么做。而在座的你们这些 _混蛋_ 没有一个——” 他说着转过身来， _哇哦_ 他刚刚羞辱了整个房间的人—— “想到也许该提醒一下他？我要把 _你们_ 送去他妈的欧洲然后看看你们会——”  
  
“嘿！” Bucky嚷道。  
  
他喘了口气，意识到自己已经站了起来。现在每个人肯定都在盯着他看了。  
  
“就——闭嘴吧，” 他嘶声说。  
  
这瘦小的家伙惊讶地看着他。Bucky瞪了回去。他的掌心汗津津的。他也没打算要大喊大叫——老天啊，他只是想要这老兄别再把注意力引向他，把这事搞得跟举国公愤似得。  
  
“看到了吧，” Rumlow说，得意地笑着。“没人想看你指手画脚，Rogers。”  
  
这人依旧盯着Bucky，面无表情。Bucky抓起他的包，跑了出去。  
  
冰凉的空气是种极大的解脱，几分钟后，他的心脏不再狂跳得跟要蹦出胸口似的。但他没有停下脚步，直到到达自己下午上课的目的地；他来早了，坐在走廊里等课开始等了二十分钟，不断地深呼吸着。  
  
这是他第一次遇到Steve Rogers。

  
*

  
“所以，” Barton说，在他的椅子上保持平衡，嘴咧得大大的。“不好意思，哥们，但我不得不问。你是 _真的_ 不知道怎么买星巴克？”  
  
Bucky呻吟着把脸埋进了手里。“所有人都在谈论这事么？”  
  
“回答问题，Barnes。”  
  
与此相反，Bucky把对方的椅子向后一翻，Barton手臂旋转得如同风火轮，但还是没能挽救自己发出一声毫无尊严的尖叫摔了个四脚朝天。他眨了几秒眼睛，然后就躺在了那里，显然对自己平躺着的新姿势没什么意见。  
  
“他妈的俄国人，” 他冲天花板说。“看，这就是为什么我们会有冷战。”  
  
“我是 _罗马尼亚人_ ，” Bucky说。  
  
“布达佩斯没有星巴克？”  
  
“是 _布加勒斯特_ 。”  
  
“你在浪费生命，哥们，” Sam说，拿着三个咖啡纸杯走了进来，踩过Clint。“物理专业的人漂亮的小脑瓜里除了数字啥也装不下。”  
  
“这个指控我听着很耳熟，” Clint在地板上说。  
  
“而且我们 _的确_ 有星巴克，” Bucky不满地说。“我只是从没去过。”  
  
他用两只手揉着自己的脸，然后抬头看着递给他一杯的Sam。他嘟囔着谢谢拿过杯子，怒视着上面的两尾美人鱼，就好像这一切都怪她。  
  
“打起精神来，哥们，” Clint说，终于坐了起来，调整着自己右耳里的助听器。 “没人真的在笑话你。你不过是凑巧成了今天罗杰斯日报的内容。”  
  
“罗杰斯日报是什么？”  
  
Sam小声笑了出来。“那个为了自己素昧平生的人冲着整个房间嚷嚷的大三学生？是啊，那就是Steve Rogers。” 他把自己的杯盖合上。“而这甚至都算不上他本周之内做过最疯狂的事。”  
  
“他 _大三_ 了？” Bucky说。“和我们同级？我以为他是个大一新生呢。”  
  
Sam和Clint发出了类似 “哦呜呜呜” 的声音，然后大笑起来。“可别让他听到你这么说。比这客气得多的话都能让他和人打起来。”  
  
“但他是 _为了什么_ ？” Bucky说，越发感到迷惑。“他都不认识我。”  
  
“Steve Rogers，” Clint戏剧化地说。“我该从何介绍Steve Rogers呢？”  
  
“Steve Rogers是列完全脱轨的火车，” Sam说。  
 “我听说他每年都差点把自己的医疗保险搞破产。”  
  
“我听说他把自己和一棵树拴在一起以抗议水力压裂法……在华盛顿。”  
  
“他最爱的电影是《虎胆龙威》的音乐剧。”  
  
“有一次，他遇到了院长……”  
  
“……然后冲着他门面来了一拳。”  
  
“有一次他给 _他自己_ 来了一拳，” Clint总结道。“那可棒了。” 他看向Sam，他俩同时喷笑出声。  
  
Bucky只是略带惊愕地看着他们。最后，Clint停止笑声的时间终于久到让他可以抓过Sam的笔记本并打开它。  
  
“来看，” 他说，把它递给了Bucky。  
  
_thedailyrogers.tumblr.com（罗杰斯日报.tumblr.com）_ ，Bucky读道。他皱了皱眉，然后点开了“简介”栏。  
  
_Steve Rogers。我该从何介绍Steve Rogers呢？Steve Rogers是列完全脱轨的火车。我听说他每年都差点把自己的医疗保险搞破产……_  
  
他点回主页，划过最近几则更新。它们都是来自不同人的投稿，大多数都是转发，四处配着模糊的手机拍摄照片，讲有关Steve Rogers的小故事。页面最上方是一张他冲Brock Rumlow喊叫的照片，手里仍抓着他毛绒绒的围巾。 _罗杰斯以无星巴克经验的转学生名义发作。_ 点击量相当可观。  
  
“谁建的这个博客？” Bucky问。  
  
“我们不知道。这就跟《绯闻女孩》一样，我发誓。一些工程专业的学生试过黑掉它一两次，但最后它总会回来的。”  
  
“他们建了一整个Tumblr账号，只是为了嘲笑他？” Bucky问，皱着眉头。  
  
“也不全是负面消息，” Sam说。“有一次他为了从一棵好树上救一只好猫搞断了自己的手臂。有人拍了张照片，被罗杰斯日报转载了，人们往他的病房送了一大堆花呢。”  
  
“他说了什么？”  
  
“朝那些人嚷嚷说还不如把钱花给慈善机构。” Clint咧嘴笑着。  
  
Bucky挑起两边眉毛。“认真的？”  
  
Sam点了点头，微笑着。“Steve Rogers不是个坏人，” 他说。“见鬼，他说不定是个很棒的人呢。但这并没给他带来很多朋友。”  
  
Bucky看着Rogers为了他朝Brock Rumlow喊叫的照片。他看上去真心实意地怒火中烧。  
  
“最起码，他可是全校闻名。” Clint说。

 

*

 

事情走向是这样的：Bucky是Sam Wilson的室友。Sam Wilson和Clint Barton是老朋友。Clint Barton和Bruce Banner上同一门物理课。Bruce Banner的室友是Tony Stark。Tony Stark认识每个有名有姓的人。因此，大多数转学生还在尴尬且急切地试图和半生不熟的人建立友谊的第一周里，Bucky也从未落单。  
  
Bucky可以望着天空听一整天Bruce Springsteen。现在是九月中旬，人人都表示这么美丽的秋天多年难遇。  
  
他母亲每周都打来关心他的情况。  
  
他父亲从未打来。

  
*

  
**gabe107**  
第47天：rogers在alexander pierce的美国政治课上依旧啥笔记也不做干坐着瞪人  
#他穿了件弗格森*的衣服 #还带了个彩虹手链 #我爱这哥们  
（译注——弗格森：14年弗格森发生一起白人警察枪击黑人平民事件，在美国全境引发轩然大波）  
         **false_worth**  
        赌十块，他坚持不了两小时的          
                 **false_worth**  
                然然然后他叒这么干了。rogers本月第三次从AP的课上冲了出去  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条

  
*

  
Bucky的课程对他来说似乎格外简单；话说回来，他一直是个好学生，好得接近无聊，论文一布置下来就会开写的那种。他不太热衷社交也不怎么说话，因而有着足够多的时间。目前为止他最主要的困难还是在巨大的校园里找到路。  
  
第二大的困难是人群。Bucky正在缓慢地了解Sam的朋友们。这就好像在一夜情之后谈正经恋爱。Bucky在路上小心翼翼地走着，冒险的事都交给星巴克。（南瓜香料拿铁新晋为他在这个 _世界_ 上最喜欢的东西。）  
  
Banner是这个秋天的第一个惊喜。一开始，Bucky没怎么注意他；他看上去就是个安静的小宅男，总是害羞地向别人微笑，尽全力让自己不起眼。但是接着Bucky发现他是个他妈的 _兄弟会男孩_ *，大吃了一惊。（他的兄弟会显然也是宅向风格，但毕竟还是个兄弟会。）最主要的是，Bucky在他之后认识了Tony Stark，而这让他完全改变了自己对Banner的态度。Banner要么就是学过心境平和大师课，要么就是抽很多大麻——没有其他理由可以解释他对Stark那神一般的耐心，像个没有七情六欲的圣人一样，平静地接受容忍对方的种种奇葩行为。有一天，他还漫不经心地解释了空气膨胀和纬度还有大气层曲度之间的关系，完全超出Bucky的认知范围，但显然解答了“天为什么这么大之谜”。  
（译注——兄弟会：是美国大学男生小团体，成员通常会被认为是食物链顶层的人生赢家，或者肌肉发达的无脑直男。）  
  
“你们俩为什么会一起学物理？” Bucky事后问Clint。“这家伙完全是在 _另一个_ 境界。”  
  
Clint甚至都没觉得自己被冒犯了。“是吧？Banner都能他妈的教这门垃圾了——他只是不爱炫耀。他学的是物理中的 _物理_ 。”   
  
“那你学的是……？”  
  
“弹道学。” Clint咧嘴，向他的脑袋发射了一个枕头。

  
*

  
**crossbones** : rogers的老妈织了他所有的围巾和毛衣，扩散出去  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条

  
*

  
第一眼看上去，Tony Stark，工程专业，是个混蛋。第二眼看上去，他还是个混蛋。他们第一次见面时，Stark嘲笑Bucky对Bruce Springsteen的迷恋，摸遍了宿舍里每样东西，偷走了他的咖啡（“反正我听说你不知道怎么喝这个，Barnes”）还不小心弄坏了他本来就在摇晃的床脚。  
  
然后他把床脚装了回去不再摇晃，修好了Bucky闪烁的灯，第二天还带来了个闪存盘，里面存着Bruce Springsteen所有的歌，在把它扔给Bucky后，他又一次偷走了他的咖啡。  
  
Bucky猜他能看出Bruce为什么喜欢他。  
  
“但，” 他告诉Sam，“还是个混蛋。” Sam大笑起来。

  
*

  
**gil-more-and-more**  
我 **靠** 。好，所以，今天早些时候我们听了个军队方面的奖座。之前都无聊的要命，直到某个智障为了好玩，扔了一罐可乐然后大喊“ **手榴弹** ”。大家都往后逃，但是Rogers **扑了上去** 。他妈的 **扑。了。上。去。我都要笑尿了。他真的扑了上去。**  
         **son_of_cool**  
        他还对大家大吼说后退  
        要我说还挺勇敢的  
                 **gil-more-and-more**  
**他扑上了一罐可乐**  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条  
  


*

  
第一眼看上去，Clint是个苏格兰佬；有趣又好相处，在愚蠢的表象之下有颗好心，但是 _很吵_ ，持续不断地手舞足蹈，开老土的玩笑，哪怕别人都没反应自己也开心，总是咧着嘴，永远充满活力。出于某种原因，他终归比Tony好忍受些。他还远比自己表现出来的部分精明——说到底，他也是个物理学生，哪怕他愿意那么说自己，可他和Banner的对话还是常让Bucky觉得在听天书。  
  
“他并没有那么蠢，尽管他想要我们这么觉得。” Bucky有一天说。  
  
Banner从他的数学作业上抬起头来，转头瞥了眼Clint，他正在几尺之外忙着踢一个自动售货机，看上去效果甚微。  
  
“对，” 在长久的沉默之后，他回头看向Bucky。  
  
“也许不该告诉他我们已经知道了。” Bucky说。  
  
Banner朝他微笑，这让Bucky感到了一种别样的骄傲，就好像他解锁了某项友谊成就。接着Tony就从厕所回来了，他夺走Banner的计算表大声发表评论；Bucky靠向椅背，看着Clint对机器的侧面送出极为精确的一脚，它终于吐出了一罐汽水。

  
*

  
**parkersgeorg**  
rogers穿了一件“问我我的性别代称*”t恤  
#变性者周 #照片拍摄得到了他的允许 #史上第一次  
（译注——性别代称：因为人的外表性别和心理性别可能不同，所以美国重视LGBTQ权益的群体流行询问他人愿意自己被称为“他”，“她”还是没有性别倾向的“他们”。）  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条

 

  
*

  
第一眼看上去，Sam Wilson，心理专业，是个好人。第二眼看上去，他是个他妈的绝世好室友，而Bucky天天都在为此感谢上苍。  
  
Sam给Bucky买了一整周的咖啡，因为一周后Bucky才鼓起了足够多的勇气再次回到那家星巴克面对那位刻薄的店员。（却发现他不再在那里工作了，取而代之的是某个名牌上写着“Button Bob”，但真名是Cameron的家伙。）Sam在辅修俄语，原因不明。（Bucky怀疑这和某个女孩有关。）Sam太他妈友好了，连喜欢别人这种事他都能看起来很轻松地做到。（甚至包括喜欢Tony。）（见鬼，甚至包括喜欢Bucky。）  
  
Sam是唯一知道Bucky被送到美国发生在他父母离婚，母亲改嫁之后的人。Bucky有天晚上向他解释了这些事，有种话不是他自己亲口说出来的奇怪感觉，因为他同时还在往墙上弹一只橡皮球。他没告诉他 _完整_ 的故事，但觉得Sam至少值得了解到部分原因。  
  
Sam没说自己对此有多么抱歉之类的话。但第二天他又一次给他带了咖啡，即使Bucky现在已经可以游刃有余地对付星巴克。  
  
  
“这儿是你的大杯焦糖香草拿铁啥啥的东西，哥们，”他说，“努力一下，别太早死于糖尿病。”  
  
Bucky向自己保证有朝一日他会为Sam Wilson做些什么。他还不知道会是什么事，但他会做件大的。  
   


*

   
  
**moritaaa**  
**警告 警告 警告**  
**一个国会代表正和STEVE ROGERS共处一室**  
**大家请系好安全带**  
**dum-dum-dum**  
        这是rogers _他妈的第三次_ 打断他了我都快被惹毛了  
                **moritaaa**  
**“可你真的有资格讨论堕胎问题吗你又没有阴道”**  
**他真的这么说了我艹这家伙他那的这家伙**  
**crossbones**  
                        rogers被撵了出去。早该这样了  
                                 **lastofderniers**  
                                哎哟，我们也是度过了一段快乐的时光  
                                         **redskull-is-watching-you**  
                                        他们该开除这个自以为是的傻逼。他正在用这种毫无尊重的态度让学校蒙羞。  
                                                 **moritaaa**  
                                                老兄你冷静。顺便说那个国会议员看上去憋得跟要拉出一整座砖房来似的  
                                                        **alse_worth**  
                                                        有人该事先警告下这个可怜人的  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条

  
*

  
Bucky完全想不出别人第一眼或者第二眼看自己会是什么印象。他知道自己很少笑，尽管已经努力过了，他也意识到自己很少说话，但人们似乎不太介意。  
  
他对自己边缘的现状感到满足，还处在对一切都感到新奇的状态，掂量着自己所处的每一个新环境。Clint管他叫俄国刺客，假装相信Bucky为KGB*工作。（Bucky已经放弃解释俄罗斯人和罗马尼亚人之间的区别。）Banner甚至比Bucky还要安静，他们俩经常在落雨的下午一起学习。（Banner能躲过Tony的干扰意图，但总是在Clint的刺探下失守。）大多数时候Sam给Bucky足够的个人空间，但总是很乐意见到他或者和他一起做事。（Bucky他妈的打算以他命名自己的第一个孩子。）Tony是个混蛋。（Tony是个混蛋。）  
（译注——KGB：俄罗斯国家情报组织。）  
  
“你是在看罗杰斯日报吗？” Tony问，扑通一声在他身边坐下，脸上带着大大的笑容。  
  
“哈？哦，是啊。” Bucky说，放下了他的手机。  
  
“继续看你的，Barnes，别让我打搅到你。”  
  
不知怎么的Bucky有种罪恶感，跟他自慰被抓了个正着似的。事实上他正在——尽管不知道为什么——寻找一张Rogers微笑的照片。除了他穿着变性人周的T恤冲镜头咧嘴笑的那张之外，他还没见到过任何。  
  
“这里有 _好多_ 更新，”Bucky说，只是没话找话。  
  
“怎么说，这玩意断断续续地持续三年了，” Tony大笑。“人们总说不知道Rogers毕业后他们该怎么办。”

  
*

  
**匿名提问** : 说实话这整个破博客还有你们所有人都该感到羞耻。这是侵犯隐私，人身诽谤，还有最低级的骚扰。  
  
**thedailyrogers**  
好吧，最近我收到很多类似的私信所以我干脆统一回应一下好了。你们中的许多人，请告诉我: 在走廊上传播绯闻又比这好到哪里去？我的意思是，我们又没有 _无中生有_ 。Steve Rogers确实做了所有这些事。不管是好是坏我都会转推。  
他妈的冷静点，各位。没人从这里受到伤害。

  
*

  
“靠，” Bucky第七次低声咕哝，抬头看了看天空然后快速地躲回凉篷下。“靠，靠，靠，靠。”  
  
看起来一时半会这雨都不会停。一开始Bucky假装自己感觉不到，但是现在是他妈的十月初而且是他妈的 _倾盆大雨_ 而且它并没有停。最后，他只好找地方躲雨——好吧，他整个人紧紧地贴着一栋褐砂石建筑因为它外围的凉篷小到滑稽——而现在正痛苦不堪地等待雨停。  
  
靠。他已经上课迟到了。  
  
他眯起了眼。有人正从走道上接近这里，拿着一把大到遮住整个身形的雨伞。伞由红白蓝三色组成，搭配得活像个靶子。  
  
_湿脚的不怕穿鞋的_ ，Bucky想，撕下自己紧贴着墙的身体跑了过去。“嘿，” 他大声说。“不好意思，我能不能——”  
  
伞向后转去，Bucky整个人僵住了。是Steve Rogers。  
  
他们在倾盆大雨中盯着对方看了好几秒。然后Rogers并无笑意地哼了一声。  
  
“来吧，” 他说，举高自己的伞，“你看上去像只落水的猫。”  
  
Bucky大大松了一口气以至于什么也没说，充满感激地钻进了伞下。Rogers个子太小，以至于现在得把伞举高一只手臂的距离，可这还是不够。Bucky几乎都要提议由他举伞了，但三思之后选择放弃。他弓起背来，什么都没说，歪着肩膀适应。  
  
“你要去哪里？” Rogers问。  
  
“呃，” Bucky说。“我——呃，人文学科那栋楼。”  
  
“好，” Rogers只说了这一个字，哪怕那是在校园另一端的尽头。  
  
他们在沉默中走了几分钟。Bucky咬着下嘴唇，时不时偷偷瞥一眼Rogers——其实并不容易，因为他得费力低下头耸起肩。他们尴尬地并肩，跌跌撞撞地走着，试图寻找到某个愚蠢的角度来适应这把伞，以至于每走一步都越靠越近。Rogers的眼神看上去心不在焉，没有意识到——或者并没有感受到——Bucky的不适。他的衣服和上次几乎一模一样，穿着对他来说过大的紧身牛仔裤还有皮夹克。他的文艺青年式眼镜溅上了雨水。  
  
“我不知道你还记不记得我，” Bucky脱口而出。  
  
Rogers抬起了头。 “抱歉？”  
  
“我……我不知道你还记不记得，呃——啊，” Bucky转了转头，他被雨伞夹住的长发给扯掉了几根。“一段时间前我们在星巴克遇到过？你朝店员嚷嚷来着。”  
  
“是啊，” Rogers说，继续向前走。“我记得你。叫我闭嘴然后逃走了。”  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛。他不清楚自己之前对此到底是什么态度，但Rogers的语气适得其反。“我没有 _逃走_ ，” 他说。“我——你让他们全都 _盯着_ 我看。那是我来这里的第一周，你知道我已经被人盯着看多少次了吗？”  
  
“哎呀，” Rogers说，语气干巴得天都能放晴了，“我真想知道那是什么感觉，成为全场关注的焦点。”  
  
Bucky之前没打算提起这事，他 _没打算_ ，可事到如今。“ _你_ 也许已经习惯了，但 _我_ 可没有。顺便说下，罗杰斯日报这种东西是一坨垃圾。”  
  
“做了阅读功课啊，明白了。” Rogers回答，声音变得更加冰冷。“时刻关注新资讯，真是好样的。试过投稿了没？”  
  
Bucky不能理解这小个子为什么要这样语言攻击他——他的脖子为了躲避和湿透的雨伞直接接触，已经真的开始发痛了，每走一步他的脑袋就要被伞冰凉地拍上一下。“这叫什么问题？”  
  
“哦，就是有点好奇。” Rogers的声音如此尖酸刻薄，以至于Bucky怒气又深了一点。  
  
“你到底是在——” Bucky按耐住火气。这件事整个就荒唐无比。“还有你到底是怎么知道我是转学生的？”  
  
Rogers耸了耸肩。“你干坐在那里时确实看上去啥都不懂。”  
  
“嘿， _去你妈的_ ，小子，” Bucky说。雨伞痛苦地刮擦着他的头顶，他终于忍不住了。“听着，你他妈到底要不要让我撑伞？”  
  
Rogers向他眨着眼睛，一瞬间变得充满警戒和防备。“为什么？”  
  
“ _因为，_ ” Bucky爆发了，“讲点逻辑好吗！”  
  
“我可以撑一把该死的伞。” Rogers极其生硬地说。  
  
“你——完全没有抓住重点这简直——天哪，你知道吗，我还不如被淋个湿透呢。” Bucky钻出伞去，大步跨过草坪，夸张地舒展着自己的脖子和肩膀。他还没干透就重新被浸湿了个彻底，冰凉的雨水一股股流进他的脖子。  
  
他匆忙地走着，直到到达他的教学楼才回头。他看到远处Rogers的雨伞那明亮的小小拱形，然后一阵新的雨瀑将这画面从他眼前抹去。  
  
那是Bucky第二次遇到Steve Rogers。

 

*

 

“这家伙，” 四小时后Bucky还是意气难平，正在擦干自己——他在下课回去的路上再一次被淋了个湿透。“我真他妈觉得这家伙 _难以置信_ 。他极其——我只是想和他 _有礼貌_ 地聊几句，可感觉他只要有机会就巴不得能和人打起来。”  
  
“哇，听着就像他，” Tony说，“恭喜啊，Barnes。你中头彩了，遇到了大明星。你要签名了没？他签了什么？脱下你的衣服给我看看。不在这里？那么是在裤子里？Barnes，你这个顽皮的——”  
  
“闭嘴吧，” Bucky说，将湿掉的毛巾扔了过去。  
  
“我从没听你说过这么多话，” Clint躺在Sam的床上冲他咧嘴笑。“被Rogers触及了要害？”  
  
“我只是想尽量显得 _友好_ ，” Bucky激烈地重申道，但Clint的话还是让他脸红了起来。他又把自己搞得像个傻瓜一样。自他踏上美国领土起他还没扯着嗓子说过话，不知怎的Rogers让他破功了。  
  
他意识到自己正咬着口腔侧面的凹痕，便停止了。  
  
“你什么看法，Brucie？” Tony问，用脚趾戳了戳Bruce。在床上的Clint蠕动了一下。  
  
坐在地上的Bruce依旧盯着自己的笔记本电脑。“我想这正好说明我绝不该认识他，” 他心不在焉地回应。  
  
“为什么不？” Sam好奇地问。  
  
Bruce耸了耸肩，平静地回道，“估计会和我的脾气合不来。”  
  
Bucky哼了一声，猛地瘫到自己的床上，把脸埋进了手里。“今天的讽刺已经够多了，谢谢。”

  
*

  
“你现在想要做 _啥_ ？”  
  
Bucky耸了耸肩。“是你说的我该找个学生兼职，不是么？而且做这个比站在柜台后面一整天好多了。当然了，给的钱也挺多的。”  
  
“老兄啊，” Sam听上去挺佩服。  
  
Bucky朝他笑了笑。“真有那么奇怪吗？”  
  
“不——只是，你平时都太安静了，我们也不知道该期待些什么。” Sam靠向他的椅背。 “你真还挺自信的。像我知道自己拥有绝佳的肉体，也只供人私下欣赏消费。”  
  
Bucky忍不住大笑起来。“啊，我们这些堕落的罗马尼亚人出卖肉体就很心安理得了，” 他说着，特意加重自己的口音，“没听说过邮寄上门的新娘吗？”  
  
“那难道不是俄国人的事？”  
  
“现在你这可就是仇外啊。”  
  
Sam露出笑容。“不过，我之前还以为你不喜欢人多的地方呢。”  
  
“我不喜欢让自己出丑，” Bucky耸耸肩。“主动选择成为关注焦点那是另一回事。而且他们说学生们看的其实不是你。他们看的是那种，那种——艺术客体之类的东西。”  
  
“行吧，” Sam说。“所以你不紧张？”  
  
_自到这儿来起我一直都在紧张_ ，Bucky想这么回答。他知道自己没有表现出来，但是他能感觉到，在表象之下某些东西一直紧绷着。他在寻找某种方式让弦崩断；为一门艺术课做人体模特似乎是一种全面彻底而又迅速的摆脱焦虑方法。  
  
“不紧张啊，” 他回，Sam没话讲了。

  
*

  
天哪，Bucky实在太紧张了。  
  
“你会慢慢放松的，” Carter小姐说。她有着Bucky听过最浓的英国口音，切割出的每一个音节都精准圆滑。她和他身高相仿，再配上高跟鞋，轻而易举地就比他高了三英寸；她走路的姿势如此果决，Bucky要费力才能在走廊里跟上。  
  
“好的，” 他说。  
  
“我会给你件浴袍，” 他们快到教室时她说。“你在这间屋子里换好了，穿上它，进教室之后就脱掉。”  
  
“好的，” 他说，声音变弱了一些。但除了这个外他不知道还能说什么。这只是怯场罢了，他明白的，但它似乎深深扎在了他的体内无法拔出。他只希望能好好搞定这事。  
  
“第一次我让你和我的大三课一起，” Carter说，“我带他们三年了，他们知道怎么迎接一个新模特。”   
  
“好的，” Bucky又说。门打开了；学生们在里面，正摆弄着自己画架上的东西。  
  
“还有一件事，” Carter小姐说，突然以一种特有的方式朝Bucky笑了，这让她的口红颜色看上去像是新鲜的人血。“如果这节课上发生的任何一件事最终上了罗杰斯日报，” 她露出一点白牙，“我会知道是你的，Barnes先生。”  
  
Bucky几乎没意识到她在说的是什么，然后他就看到了Rogers。  
  
坐在教室后方，他妈的 _Steve Rogers_ 正心不在焉地拿出水彩和笔刷。其他学生没有一个在注意他，这让Bucky想起了第一次在星巴克见到他时的场景，对比极其鲜明，当时整个屋子里的人都盯着他看，活像他是个定时炸弹，或者一只即将做戏法的马戏团猴子。  
  
Rogers马上要见到他的光屁股了。然后还得画出来。  
  
用水彩。  
  
塞翁之马焉知非福，肯定是这样，Bucky虚弱地想着，因为他的焦虑情绪现在达到顶峰，已经进化到了麻木状态。他希望他能坚持得久一点。  
  
“Barnes先生，” Carter说。  
  
Bucky匆匆看向她。她正等着他回答。  
  
“我从来没有给罗杰斯日报写过任何东西，” 他几乎是反驳地说。“而且我永远不会。”  
  
她再次笑了。她的唇色真的，真的很红。“这样的话，” 她说。“几分钟后见。”  
  
他换衣服时一直在咬自己口腔内的凹痕，哪怕制止了自己一次，过个十秒就会忍不住继续。在穿过走廊前他几乎忘了要把浴袍穿上。在学校里光脚走路感觉很 _奇怪_ 。他用浴袍裹着自己，然后走了进去，屏住呼吸走到教室的前端。  
  
他背过身去脱下了浴袍，大约这样会好点。冲人们露出屁股是一种很好的缓解紧张方式。  
  
“好，” Carter说，“今天我们要欢迎的是一位新模特，所以不要一上来就给他压力。” 她转向Bucky示意道，“现在你坐下，腿张开。”  
  
Bucky笑出了声。这位Carter女士似乎觉得他需要被电击一下。他从鼻子里呼出气。他可以看上去自大点儿，没事的。 _想象他们都巴不得能看你。想象他们光看你就看硬了或者看湿了_ 。包括小小的Steve Rogers，在他的画架后面坐立不安，试图掩盖，努力不被注意地缓解——  
  
_打住_ 。Bucky可 _不_ 想在这里硬。（天哪，他真的需要和人上床了。）幸好他太过紧张，以至于不会真的显露出什么来。他坐在凳子上，用两只手从后面抓住它以保持平衡，双腿张开——当然是不带欲望的那种；就和他穿着普通衣服坐在普通凳子上时一样——下巴微微翘起，眼睛直盯着Steve他妈的Rogers。  
  
而他甚至都不在看他。他的注意力已经放在画板上了。所有学生都是。  
  
Bucky的怯场情绪一下子烟消云散，跟从未出现过一样。他大大地呼出一口气。没事。他又不是被雷劈了。  
  
他转过头去看Carter，她朝他微笑，然后做了个手势示意他回到原来的姿势。靠——他忙不迭地服从指令，目光再次看向前方，有种莫名的兴奋。所有这些人都在看着他的裸体。他正全身赤裸地站在一屋子人面前。他不断地在脑海里重复这些话，直到他都要不认识这几个词了，然后他充分意识到这真没什么值得害怕的，包括面无表情地画着Bucky的小个子Steve Rogers。  
  
不过， _Rogers_ 看上去很紧绷，片刻后Bucky才意识到这点。自Bucky走进来起，他那相对放松的状态就完全消失了。见鬼，他看上去比一分钟前的 _Bucky_ 还要紧张。  
  
十五分钟后，Carter让Bucky换了个姿势。他现在一条腿折叠着，阴部被遮住，看向另一边。这本该是种解脱，他猜这个姿势的意图就是让他稍微从旁人的注意力里缓口气；但现在，他真的不太在意了。这是个学生兼职，而他之前的想法是对的：对他来说，这比给人点咖啡好多了。不过，盯墙壁盯久了是有点无聊。幸好，Carter在又一个十五分钟后让他再换了一次姿势，然后他发现自己又在盯着Rogers看了。  
  
他和上一次见时真的有很大的不同，首先来说，他似乎在尽量让自己缩得更小。当他抬头时，他遇到了Bucky的眼神，于是迅速地撇开了视线。  
  
突然间，Bucky毫无预兆地感到了愧疚。  
  
Carter明确地要求他远离那个该死的博客。事情已经到了连Rogers的 _老师_ 都觉得需要站出来阻止学生们加入的地步，只能说明罗杰斯日报这种东西 _真的_ 一团糟。如果Rogers唯一的庇护所就是这个房间的话，这件事对他生活的影响到底有多大？那会是怎样的压力，整个学校的人都在监视他的一举一动，期待着他失控， _想要_ 看他失控？  
  
他当时是怎么对Bucky说的？ _哎呀，我真想知道那是什么感觉，成为全场关注的焦点。_  
  
Bucky当时没有认真听。他见过Rogers的照片，听说过他所有的那些鲁莽行为，认为他说不定也挺享受这样的关注。但现在他终于明白一点了，他们在雨中共用同一把伞时Rogers为什么会看上去无比戒备随时准备攻击。他的确还是那个一点就着的他，但是——他有理由那样做。Bucky……Bucky甚至没给他机会发现自己的好意，尽管他的确从一开始就不喜欢这个疯狂博客的事。  
  
这个房间明显是Rogers的安全地带，而Bucky的出现正毁了它。  
  
“好，我们稍微休息一下。” Carter突然说道，一些画刷被放下了，但大多数学生还在细化自己的作品。Bucky放松身体看向她。  
  
“一切都好吗，Barnes先生？”  
 “是啊，” Bucky说。“慢慢地就，呃，习惯了。我可以——？” 他指了指那些四处散落在房间里的画架们，Carter点了点头。“它们画出来就是要被看到的，” 她说。“去吧，伸展下腿脚。”  
  
Bucky站了起来，穿上浴袍——这次他没有把它裹得紧紧的——走下了木制的平台。学生们在互相交谈，除了Rogers，他看上去似乎乐于被忽视。Bucky走近时他变得僵硬了。  
  
“嘿。” Bucky尴尬地说。  
  
“你好。” Rogers短促而清晰地说。  
  
“我能，呃，看看吗？”  
  
Rogers没有一丝放松。“请便。”  
  
Bucky快速地移动到画架后，他甚至还没看那幅画。显然，Rogers认为这只是个借口——他一动不动，盯着自己的画架，他正等着一场打斗发生。  
  
“我之前不知道你在这里，” Bucky说，“我真的不知道。Carter让我第一次和大三的在一起，但是我可以让她之后都把我安排给大二的，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
“没事，” Rogers说，依旧生硬的要命，固执得要死，眼睛盯着他自己的画。  
  
Bucky叹了口气。  
  
“我很抱歉，好吗？” 他小声地说。  
  
Rogers整个人僵住了，惊愕地看着他，自Bucky遇见他起脸上第一次露出了不确定的神色。他的眼睛 _真的_ 很蓝。还有长得吓人的睫毛。  
  
“我很抱歉，” Bucky重复道。“我猜我之前有点混蛋。呃，我是说星巴克那事，还有上次下雨那天。你被——我明白这两次你都是想帮我，我就是想说这个。然后我现在在这儿，感觉有点像是侵犯你的世界。”  
  
Rogers依旧什么也没说，所以Bucky的视线游离向别处，落到了Rogers画的他身上。它由明亮的水彩笔触组成，几乎可以说是抽象的；一些平滑的线条不知怎的精确描绘出了他身体的形状，一丝不挂但绝非赤身裸体——如果有这说法的话。他摆的第一个姿势被画得比较细致，第二个和第三个相对粗糙一些。  
  
“哇，” 他脱口而出，完全被吸引住了。“这——玩意儿。画得真 _好_ 。”  
  
Rogers向下看了看，然后又移开了目光。“不用恭维我。”  
  
“不，我他妈是真心的，” Bucky说。“等下——啊，这儿——看到这家伙的画了吗？”  
  
Rogers皱起眉。“Richards？”  
  
“是啊，他画得一坨 _屎_ 。我的意思是，你看吧。我的鼻子 _根本_ 不长那样。”  
  
“这次是学画你的腿。”  
  
“我的观点还是成立。”  
  
Rogers真的——真的露出了一点笑容。带着点挖苦地歪了歪嘴角，但确实是个微笑。Bucky向他咧开了嘴，仿佛想引诱他露出个更明亮的笑容，然后再次看向Rogers的作品。“嘿，最起码 _你_ 把我的老二画对了。”  
  
Rogers脸变得通红，Bucky忍不住觉得很可爱，即使他的心里在想 _靠，把气氛搞得这么奇怪干嘛_ ——但接着Rogers咕哝道，“归功于我喜欢把东西往大了画。”  
  
Bucky像肥皂剧主角一样戏剧性地倒抽了一口气。“你竟 _敢_ ！Rogers，如果你是在暗示——我会现在就闪瞎你。我 _会的_ 。” 他开始解自己浴袍的腰带，奇迹般地，Rogers又差点忍俊不禁了。  
  
“好了，回到你们的座位上。” Carter大声说。  
  
靠——Bucky还没来得及说最重要的那部分呢。他快速地朝画架那端的她示意自己马上来，然后转头看向Rogers。“不开玩笑了，哥们儿，你看，” 他快速地说着，声音再次压低。“我永远都他妈的不会给那个Tumblr投稿。”  
  
Rogers整个人又一次僵住了，但有些话必须得说，所以Bucky继续。“即使你现在把你的水桶还有笔刷什么的朝我扔过来，我也不会那么做，” 他说。“我肯定会气个半死但它是你我之间的私事。它就只该是那样。”  
  
Rogers没有动也没有说任何话，他执拗地盯着墙上的某一点。  
  
“好吧，” Bucky挫败地说。“和你聊天很愉快。” 然后就回到了自己的凳子上。  
  
那是他第三次遇见Steve Rogers。  


*

 

“感觉怎么样？” Carter问。  
  
Bucky坚持要留下来帮她收部分学生没放回去的画架。他还穿着浴袍，但紧张的情绪已经消失了。他满脑子想的都是Rogers——Bucky第二次提到他那潜在的弱点时他立刻变回了那个闷葫芦——以至于差点以为Carter在问的就是他。  
  
“这堂课，” 他最后才反应过来。“是啊，挺好的。下次我可以和大二一起。”  
  
“是么。” 她回答，挑起一条完美的眉毛。  
  
“是啊，反正那边和我的时间表更合一些。” 他说，就是那样了。

  
*

  
第二天晚上是Tony Stark之夜，这个名称是他本人事前喜滋滋公布的。 Bucky，Sam和Clint都已经坐等了一星期。  
  
据保证这可是个大活动。尽管并不从属于学校里的任何兄弟会，但Stark还是为今晚搞来了“伽马射线伽马”（Gamma Ray Gamma）兄弟会的的房子。这也顺便让Bucky意识到他到底有多有钱——之前他偶尔会觉得Tony和Howard Stark同姓是个古怪的巧合，他早该想到的。  
  
他有点想知道Georges Barnes对自己儿子参加自己竞争对手的儿子派对这事会有什么想法。很可能一丁点都不在乎。自离婚之后他还一次都没给Bucky打过电话，Bucky也没有试过打给他。  
  
“所以，我该期待些什么？” 他们穿过校园时Bucky问。  
  
“酒，” Clint说。“很多很多的酒。少量呕吐物？大把女孩儿。最好小心自己的杯子，哥们。”  
  
Bucky耸了耸肩。如果今天有人想操他的话，可不需要事先往他的啤酒里下药。他快有一百年没和人上过床了，在淋浴中撸管可不算他最喜欢的休闲活动。  
  
这是Bucky还没和Sam聊起过的一件事。Bucky基本确信Sam这样的好人对自己的室友是个同性恋不会有什么意见。但是——这种事你永远说不准。Bucky在这上面可受过教训。所以，好吧，他会出柜的，如果时机合适的话。  
  
他半路拿了张传单，冲着这兄弟会热情洋溢的介绍词皱了皱眉头。显而易见，GRG是宅系风格的。他们的关注领域主要是生物物理和天体物理，还是为数不多的混性别兄弟会之一，某个名叫Jane Foster的小妞是他们的会长，而Bruce他妈的Banner是外联部长。Bucky之前没想过他会是个活动组织者——或者直接，会是个他妈的 _兄弟会男孩_ ，尽管现在读过这张传单之后一切都好解释多了。他们可够典型的。  
  
最起码现在他明白为什么Stark能在那儿办活动了。  
  
“Stark不是兄弟会的成员，对吧？” 他问。  
  
“他不是，” Sam说。“他是工程学院的。不属于GRG。”  
  
“既然这样的话Banner和他为什么会成 _室友_ ？我以为兄弟会男孩们会住一起。”  
  
“Banner要和他一起的。”  
  
“好吧，” Bucky说，“话说回来， _为什么_ Banner和Stark会成为朋友? 他们有无数机会成为世界上相处得最差的室友。”  
  
“没人真的知道，” Sam温和地说，他们爬上通往前门的楼梯。可以听到里面低沉敲打着的隆隆音乐声；窗户上映着彩色的灯光。“来吧，Barnes。派对时间。”  
  
一个有着金红色头发，手里拿着一瓶啤酒的女孩打开了门，冲他们咧开嘴笑着。“Sam，嘿，” 她说，“你来了。你好， James。”  
  
“叫我Bucky就好，” Bucky立刻说。  
  
“还有我呢，我是碎肝片吗？” Clint说。  
  
“Bruce和Tony已经差不多了，” 她说，从她咯咯笑着的方式来看她自己也不太清醒。  
  
噢。看来其实Banner和普通的兄弟会男孩区别也不大，Bucky想着。  
  
“人来得挺多的，所以我们开始得有点早。嘿——” 她冲Sam狡黠地眨了眨眼，“你知道是谁的那个人也来了。”  
  
“啥？Pepper，谁啊？” Clint大喊起来。“Sam！”  
  
“闭上你的臭嘴，Barton，” Sam说，逃进了房子里，Barton在后面追着，嘴里喊道 “是谁？她是谁？Wilson，你给我回来！”  
  
“这群五岁小孩，” Pepper说，嘴还咧着。“来吧。”  
  
Bucky微笑着跟她走进去。四处都是跳舞的人，部分站在沙发或者桌子上。音乐声太响了，以至于在公共区域说话很困难，走廊里挤满了疲于在舞池里冲对方嚷嚷的人。Clint和Sam站在楼梯上。Clint正龇牙咧嘴地摇头晃脑；最后，他耸耸肩，把自己的助听器摘掉，然后给了Sam一个笑容，好像在说“这事还没完。” 他抓住Pepper的手把她拉向舞池，她大笑着跟着他。  
  
“所以，那是什么情况？” Bucky朝Sam的耳朵嚷着，他们正穿过房间去拿酒。  
  
“Barton有点聋，” Sam同样嚷了回来。“没注意过吗？”  
  
“我当然注意过，你这个转移话题的混蛋，” Bucky喊道。他用手肘推搡着人们开路——他们甚至都不在乎，或者没注意——抓了只红色的塑料杯，倒满潘趣酒。“女孩是谁？”  
  
Sam张开嘴，笑着眼睛向下看，摇了摇头。“Romanov，行了吧？”  
  
“你的俄语助教？” Bucky像个疯子似的笑了起来。  
  
“去你妈的，老兄，” Sam说着，但他的脸上忍不住地微笑。  
  
“她在哪儿呢？” Bucky说，环绕四周寻找着Romanov那火红色的头发。黑暗的兄弟会房子里疯狂闪烁着的五彩灯光对此不太能帮得上忙，但是他的眼神向来很好。  
  
“她在那——”  
  
他突然停住了。 Sam抬头看着他。“怎么了？”  
  
“他妈的Steve Rogers在这里！” Bucky喊道。  
  
这是真的：Rogers和Romanov正在吧台边闲聊。中间隔着一大群跳舞的人，Bucky看不太清，但是看起来Rogers正露出那种微微弯起嘴角的笑容。白衬衫的袖子卷到手肘处，露出了他前臂上一个抽象几何图案的纹身，他依旧戴着那种巨大的黑框文青眼镜。  
  
“哦是啊，” Sam说，“为什么不？”  
  
Bucky也不确定自己为什么会这么惊讶。当然不是整个学校的人都恨Rogers入骨。不过，他在公共场合时看上去总是那么紧绷又戒备，导致Bucky从未想过他是会去派对的类型。他把这一想法嚷给Sam听，对方半是同意地耸耸肩。  
  
“肯定是Romanov把他拖来的，” 他喊回去。  
  
“他们在约会吗？”  
  
“天，我希望没有。”  
  
Bucky咧嘴笑了笑，举起他的杯子喝了口。现在正在放的歌是Uptown Funk, Bucky觉得是时候久违地狂舞一场了。  
  
他爱跳舞。他真的爱。音乐声太响，闪光灯又太亮，以至于他可以轻易地迷失其中。他一路不断地换着舞伴，只要他们在同他对上视线后回以微笑。在一段时间紧跟节奏节奏的拍手和踢腿，把自己搞得大汗淋漓气喘吁吁后，他发现正和自己跳的是一个有着明亮眼睛和顽皮笑容的家伙。  
  
“我叫Remy，” 对方为了盖过音乐声而大喊道，但是Bucky听到的只是，“ _我有兴趣。_ ” 他想再跳一会儿，还没花光他的力气，但是这个夜晚已经开始变得有趣了。每个人都醉了，每个人都很忙，而Bucky觉得足够安全到可以向对方采取行动。  
  
两首歌后，Remy的手已经移到了Bucky牛仔裤后面的口袋那儿。一阵愉悦流过他的身体，他知道Tony留出楼上的房间来正是为了他们脑子里在想的那件事。只要这家伙有安全套，Bucky不介意让事态进一步发展下去。没人在看着他们。也许他甚至能说服Remy在他们做时把他按在床上。他让自己靠得更近，隐约地想要咬住Remy的耳垂，也许给他一个提议——当然，就在这时他看到了，在Remy肩后，Rogers正被人狠狠地从吧台凳子上推下去。  
  
Romanov并不在周围；人人都忙着欲火中烧或者烂醉如泥，或者两件事一起干，以至于根本没人注意。Rogers被直接拖出了房子，前门在他身后关上了。  
  
“我马上回来。” Bucky嚷着，从Remy的手臂底下钻出去，在舞动的身躯越来越迟缓的人海中挤出一条路。  
  
_我到底为什么要在乎，_ 他问自己，试图想想Remy，想想他错过的机会——但是他还是穿过房间蹒跚地走向了大门。他比自己以为的要醉得多，但是冰凉的夜风迎面给了他一锤，把昏昏沉沉的他给扇清醒了。  
  
他看向四周。一切看上去都静悄悄的，只有从严实的窗户里传出来的笑声和喊声。Bucky打了个寒颤，摩擦着自己的手臂。Rogers和另外那个家伙不知道跑到哪里去了。也许是他反应过度——  
  
“你真打算再爬起来？” 一个刺耳的声音响起，距他实在太近，Bucky吓得差点跳起来。一阵稀里哗啦的声音，就好像有人被推进了一堆垃圾箱里。  
  
“我可以和你耗一整天。” 那是Rogers。他听上去上气不接下气，几乎到了呼吸困难的程度。又一阵扭打声，在一声沉闷的重击后接着一道痛苦的叫喊。  
  
“这真没那么复杂。你穿着你时髦的小衬衫去哪儿都行，Rogers，但 _别_ 用你那狗屁正义骑士姿态妨碍我。明白了么？”  
  
Bucky像个傻子似地站着。他们就在拐角处，GRG兄弟会的后巷里。  
  
屋子里有什么东西碎了，一个杯子或盘子之类的，每个人都欢呼起来，又笑又喊。Bucky能感受到自己的身体在随着音乐声震动，但他能听到的只有后巷里的声音，某个人被揍时的砰啪声。  
  
“天哪——别 _再_ 爬起来了，Steve，你是在浪费我们俩的时间。”  
  
又是啪的一声，然后是又一声叫喊。  
  
“老天，感觉跟打小孩儿似得。这就是你能幸存到现在的原因吗？人们看你太可怜了，不忍心真的揍你？”  
  
“看来你很有打小孩的经验啊。” Rogers喘着气。  
  
“Rogers， _拜托_ 。 你真的想要我把你另一条手臂也弄断？”  
  
Bucky的耳朵里一阵轰鸣，然后他还没意识到自己在做什么之前就跑下了台阶。“ _Steve！_ ”  
  
靠——他，真是个白痴——他的嘴张个不停，活像有自己的思想似的。“Steve，” 他重复道，声音放缓了一点，让自己在砂石路上跌跌撞撞地走来走去。“Steve。你在哪儿呢，Steve？” 他开始上手了。“Steve，他们逗在找里。” 他开始摇摇晃晃地走以增加真实性。傻笑着，就好像Pepper在今晚开始时发出的那种。就好像这一切都他妈的很好笑。“Steve，你在那儿吗？”  
  
他差点和从狭窄巷子里出来的Rumlow撞了个满怀。  
  
“哇啊，” Bucky说，蹒跚地退了一步。“嘿，你可不是Steve。你知道Steve在哪里吗？”  
  
“反正不在这里。” Rumlow干巴巴地说。  
  
“但我听到了他的声音。” Bucky拖腔拖调地回，假装自己需要抓住Rumlow的外套才能不摔倒。  
  
“老兄，放手。你喝醉了。进房子里睡去吧。”  
  
“我才没喝醉！” Bucky响亮地说。  
  
越过Rumlow的肩膀，他看到了Rogers。他正双腿打颤地站起来。脸上的血鲜艳得吓人，就好像某种小成本恐怖片。Bucky从没见过这样的事。老天，Bucky这辈子都没和别人打过架。  
  
“我没醉，” 他说着，脑子里寻思接下来该干嘛。“嘿！Steve在那儿！你好啊Steve！”  
  
“嘿，” Rumlow说，猛推了他一把。“走开。”  
  
Bucky睁大眼睛看着他。“天哪。哦，老兄，那是——你 _衬衫_ 上那是什么？”  
  
“啥？” Rumlow问，眼睛向下滑——就在这时Bucky一头撞了上去。  
  
他以前总是模糊地认为用头撞别人不可能像电影里演的那么容易，但其实还真就那样。他的额头和Rumlow的鼻子以一个尴尬的角度撞到了一起；Rumlow向后跌去，嘴巴大张着，然后吃痛倒在了地上。  
  
“天哪！” 他大喊着捂住鼻子。粘稠的深色血液喷了出来，搞得他嘴和下巴上都是，他气得语无伦次。“他妈的搞什么，你这个臭傻逼！”  
  
他爬起来，抓住Bucky的上臂猛地把他推到了墙上。“我要杀了你，你这个吃鸡巴的混球！”  
  
Bucky整个人动弹不得。他迟来地进行挣扎，但Rumlow已经把他的手臂背在了身后——然后Rogers用一个垃圾桶盖猛地砸上了他的头。  
  
Rumlow又一次向后跌去，一屁股倒在地上，不动了——他没有完全晕过去，不过这次看上去有点意识模糊。Rogers扔下了桶盖，Bucky抓住他的手臂。“我们离开这他妈的地方，” 他说。“快 _来_ ！”  
  
他们在稀疏点缀着草地的树木下飞奔离开了兄弟会的房子，直到Rogers使他们停下，他弯下身子，手撑着膝盖，喘得停不下来。他听上去根本无法呼吸；他从自己口袋里挖出某个塑料做的玩意，按到嘴巴上。  
  
那是个吸入器——老天，他有 _哮喘_ 。Bucky张口结舌地看着他，Rogers痛苦地试图喘过气来。  
  
在几分钟粗哑的声音之后，Rogers的吸气声终于听起来有点像样了，他僵硬地直起身子。他的脸是血迹斑斑的一团糟，在他用手臂擦了擦嘴之后变得更乱了。一条条血迹弄脏了他的几何图形纹身；血正滴上他的衣领；他一只手拿着自己的眼镜；它们神奇地并没有被弄碎。他肯定是提前摘掉了。  
  
他又一次揉了揉自己沾满血的鼻子，呼吸急促地说，“你还好吗？”  
  
这他妈绝对是Bucky最想不到他会说的话。“我还—— _我_ 还好吗？” 他重复道。“这叫什么问题？”  
  
“我不知道，” Rogers抱怨说。“为什么你当时会僵在那里不动？”  
  
Bucky目瞪口呆地看了他一秒，然后嚷道，“因为我从没打过架，你这怪胎！”  
  
Rogers惊讶地看着他。  
  
“老天，别他妈这么惊讶！” Bucky说，“打架又不是大家成天做的事！”  
  
他意识到自己正在颤抖，混合着肾上腺素、震惊和迟来的害怕。Rogers正冲他皱着眉头。“你——” 他打了个激灵，但脸上还是那副指控的神情。“你没喝醉。”  
  
“啥？” Bucky说，又一次放松下来，急促地呼吸着。“是啊，我当然没喝醉。”  
  
“那，你刚才是想——” Rogers揉了揉自己的鼻子。“—— _使诈_ 让人和你打起来？”  
  
“我是想使诈把 _你_ 救出来！”  
  
Rogers的表情变得生硬了一点。“我就快要打败他了，” 他僵硬地说。  
  
“他说他要把你的胳膊再弄断一次！” 一个想法突然击中了Bucky。“靠，你的胳膊断了吗？哦，操，你用不用去医院？”  
  
“冷静点，” Rogers说。他又打了个寒颤。“我的手臂没断。”  
  
“是吗？真想知道在现在这种情况下你是怎么能确定的。” Bucky半是挖苦讽刺半是严肃地说。 Rogers现在真是一团糟。被血弄脏的衬衫上面的头两颗纽扣已经不见踪影，他的头发变成一绺一绺的，里面沾着泥土还有也许是垃圾臭汁的东西。  
  
“我确定，” Rogers说，又抖了一下。他的呼吸还没有完全平复，在寒冷的空气中呼出一朵朵蒸汽。“他是在指上次的事。”  
  
“上次？” Bucky记忆里的某件事被唤醒了。“等等，你断手臂不是因为救了树上的一只猫？”  
  
Rogers抬头看向他，眼神由惊讶转为冷硬。“滚开。” 他的声音里回荡着愤怒。  
  
“不，我—— _老兄_ ，” Bucky说，攫住他的肩膀摇了一下。“嘿。你能饶我一次么， _拜托了_ 。”  
  
Rogers只是盯着他，没说任何话。  
  
“我不是——我不是想笑话你，” Bucky说。“我发誓，我之前以为猫那事是真的。”  
  
他停了停，Rogers的表情没有什么变化，不过他在Bucky的手心下极为轻微地放松了一点。他无时无刻都在准备攻击的状态，这让Bucky内心的某个部位疼了起来。  
  
“我很抱歉。” Bucky说，这让Rogers别过了头。  
  
“好吧，没事，” 他喃喃道。“你可以放手了。”  
  
Bucky放开了手，稍微有一点尴尬。他们沉默了一会，Rogers打着寒颤，而Bucky尽量让自己能稍微冷静一点。  
  
“所以你跟那个又高又坏的混蛋之间是什么情况？” 过了一会儿之后他问道。  
  
Rogers耸了耸肩，绷紧了下巴——很可能是为了不让自己的牙齿打颤。“他往一个女孩的饮料里下了点东西，” 他咕哝道，然后呲了一下，似乎哪里在疼。见鬼，他现在肯定哪里都疼。  
  
“他 _什么_ ？” Bucky惊恐地说。“那个女孩喝了吗？”  
  
“没有，杯子给倒到地上去了，” Rogers轻声回。“没别人看到。”  
  
“但怎么会——不，算了，你猜怎么，我们还是先让你坐下来再说吧，” Bucky焦虑地说。Rogers看上去处在垮掉的边缘；他因为寒冷而持续不断地颤抖着，而且看起来依旧有点呼吸困难。  
  
“我没事。” 他说。  
  
Bucky挑起了他的眉毛。“你确定？” 他说，“因为你看着好像跟屎一样。在我家那边，你这种情况算严重的。”  
  
Rogers惊讶地看着他，似乎还没决定好自己是否该觉得受到冒犯。  
  
“来吧，” Bucky说。“不远的。 _拜托了_ 。”  
  
Rogers缩了一下，但还是跟着他穿过黑暗而湿润的草地，Bucky感到万分庆幸。现在肾上腺素已经逐渐消退，Rogers走起来更加僵硬了。这里是一座小山，他们正走在平缓的上坡路上，而这已经足够让他再次缓不过气来。  
  
“你住在Winters？” 他喘息着说，看着前方逐渐显露出来的阴暗的建筑外形。  
  
“是啊，” Bucky说。“你呢？”  
  
“Lehigh，” Rogers说。好吧，这让事情拍板了——他的宿舍可在学校的另一头。  
  
现在，Rogers的喘息声似乎止不住了，Bucky几乎要问他想不想停下来歇一会儿再走，但再次思忖过后决定直接自己停下脚步。Rogers也立刻停了下来，再从自己的吸入器里汲取了一些空气。然后他看向Bucky，似乎在看对方敢不敢笑话他。  
  
“你真是个疯子。” Bucky告诉他。从他自己的耳朵里听来，他的声音里有一丝佩服。  
  
Rogers的表情软化了，只有一点点。“滚，” 他咕哝道，但是这次的声音里没有一点尖锐的成分。  
  
他把他的吸入器拿开，然后开始走过草地。Bucky可以看到自己寝室里的灯光；它以前从没看上去那么遥远过。  
  
“我不知道你的名字。” Rogers说，他的眼神盯着自己正在走的地面。  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼。“你不知道？”  
  
他以为自己已经告诉过他了。他没告诉过他？  
  
Rogers冲他挑起了一边眉毛。“怎么？你也是全校闻名？”  
  
“是啊，” Bucky迅速反击。“你没听说过那个tumblr吗，巴克日报，全都是我屁股的照片。”  
  
Rogers的嘴巴 _差点_ 扯出一个微笑。“你的名字是Buck？”  
  
“是Bucky，” Bucky说。“Bucky Barnes。好吧，那不是我的真名——它是Buchanan的简称。不过那也不是我的真名。”  
  
“那就说清楚。” Steve用刺耳的声音说。  
  
然后他就双膝一软跪下，吐到了草地上。  
  
“靠，” Bucky嘶地一声。Steve那瘦小的身躯痉挛着，就好像正有一只大手正挤压着他。“ _靠！_ ”  
  
Steve朝他举起一只手，示意他冷静，咳出最后一点残余物；然后清了清喉咙，吞下一大口不稳定的空气。  
  
“我没事，” 他的声音粗哑刺耳。“没事的，我知道会这样。” 他擦了擦嘴。对于这整件事他有着一种古怪的随意态度，尽管他上气不接下气得跟快死了一样。“被他们打到胃的话就总是会出现这种事。”  
  
_这人到底他妈的是怎么回事。_  
  
“我要收回之前的话。你不是疯子，” Bucky说，帮他站起来。“你是有自杀倾向。”  
  
“我没。” Rogers不太真切地说。他没有拒接Bucky的帮忙，这证明了他现在有多虚弱。Bucky不喜欢他皮肤的冰凉程度，试图想走得快一点。他们一起跌跌撞撞地走到了Bucky的宿舍，他滑进温暖的宿舍楼，大大松了一口气。  
  
他的房间在三楼；按了电梯，他担忧地瞥了一眼Rogers。在走廊刺眼的灯光下，他看上去更糟了。他的右眼正青肿着。  
  
“你为什么还要来找我？” Rogers问。  
  
电梯门叮地一声打开了。“什么？” Bucky问，把他领进电梯。  
  
“你为什么要来找我，” Rogers重复道，背靠电梯内墙。“你跑出来大喊我的名字。”  
  
“我看到Rumlow把你拽了出去，” Bucky说，按了楼层，电梯门关上了。  
  
Rogers怒视着他。“我可不需要一个守护天使。”  
  
“我也一样，” Bucky不为所动地回道。“然而你还是在我来这儿第一周时替我朝他嚷嚷了，如果我没记错的话，我抱怨这事时你还生气了。所以就从了我吧，老兄。”  
  
Rogers又一次惊讶地看着他。  
  
电梯门在三层打开了，Bucky手伸到口袋里去掏钥匙。他把门打开，然后说，“这里没有急救箱。我现在去问问RA*。你 _确定_ 不用去医院吗？”  
（译注——RA：基本每个楼层都有的学生宿管，主要负责给学生提供帮助。）  
  
“我 _没事_ ，” Rogers又说。“只是一点小伤。”  
  
“疯子，” Bucky重复道，然后走去敲了敲RA的门。等了足有两分钟，一个高个子金头发，看上去略有不耐烦的大四生才打开门，尽管他明显还没睡觉——哪怕现在是凌晨两点，他的衣服都还好好地穿着。  
  
“怎么了？” 他说。  
  
“嘿，Edwin，” Bucky说。“你有急救箱吗？”  
  
“当然，” Jarvis说。他从门后拿起它，递给Bucky。“等你弄完了再还回来。” 然后当着他的面关上了门。  
  
“我这儿并没有全世界最乐于奉献的RA，” Bucky回来时说，“但应该可以……”  
  
他停了声。Rogers已经在他的床上睡着了。  
  
Bucky惊讶地看了他几秒，然后他大笑了起来，也许有一点歇斯底里，他用自己的拳头堵住嘴巴好不让笑出声来。当他考虑带某个家伙到床上去的时候，脑海里想的可不是现在这种情况。  
  
他花了好一会时间才平静；他猜就吓坏了的反应而言，大笑总比换不上气或者止不住大哭来得有尊严一点。最后，他设法让自己深吸一口气抬起头来，还处在笑累了的状态。Rogers睡得真快。真是个傻瓜。他们还没往他的伤口上面敷冰块什么的呢。  
  
Bucky缓慢地走过去，脱掉Rogers的鞋袜，从衣柜里多拿了一床毯子盖到他身上。然后他  
把自己扔上Sam的床，立刻昏睡了过去。

  
*

  
一阵沙沙的脚步声把他吵醒了。他眨了眨眼，皱着眉头，想知道为什么阳光今天落在他床上的位置是错的。接着之前发生的事一下子都回到了他脑海里，他坐起来，眨着眼睛。靠，他的脑袋疼。  
  
Steve正坐在他的床上。他脱掉了他半毁的，被棕色血迹搞得发硬的衬衫，他正用一条手巾擦着自己的胸膛和肩膀。他额头上的伤口已经被精确地缝上，而他的伤痕隐约发亮，就好像他往上面擦了什么东西。当听到Bucky的声音时他并没有抬头，但是背看上去绷紧了一点。  
  
“我想我把你的床搞得都是血，” 他说。“不好意思。”  
  
“你在干嘛？” Bucky问，没忍住一声哈欠，同时又试图向他皱起眉头。  
  
Steve匆匆瞥了他一眼，一道迅速闪过的蓝光，然后他就又垂下了眼。“我以为这够一目了然的了。”  
  
“不，我的意思是，你 _现在_ 在干嘛。” Bucky说。“去洗个澡，现在才，” 他看了眼Sam的闹钟，“他妈的周日早上七点，你能找到空淋浴间的。”  
  
“这不是我的宿舍。” Steve咕哝着。  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼，他想张开嘴说， _那又怎么样？_ 但又考虑了一下。“有人会在乎这个么？”  
  
“被人周日早上看到在另一个宿舍楼里洗澡，脸看上去还被人打过？” Steve说。“是啊，人们会在乎的。”  
  
“天哪，” Bucky断然道。  
  
Steve没抬起头，还在擦自己脖子和锁骨上的血迹。他已经擦过了头发，它们现在又湿又柔软，毛茸茸地像鸭子的羽毛，他前臂上抽象的纹身也被擦干净了。他的睫毛末梢处被照上了一丝阳光，落在颧骨上的阴影有种奇怪的脆弱感。他有一只黑眼圈，嘴唇被划破了，紫色的伤痕贯穿他脸的一端，在脸上的血被擦干之后，显得更加明显。没穿他那已经破烂了的衬衫，他看上去显得更加瘦小，肩胛骨自皮肤之下突出来。  
  
Bucky意识到他的喉咙正缩紧，于是快速地吞咽了一下。哦老天。这 _真的_ 不是他所预期昨晚会有的结果。  
  
Steve放下毛巾，抓起他的衬衫。当Bucky意识到他想要再穿上它时站了起来，手忙脚乱地走向衣柜，从一堆衣服里扯出一件套头衫。他把它给了Steve，对方又一次惊讶地看着他，就好像这整个上午不仅对Bucky，对他也一样是种不真实的体验。  
  
Bucky胡乱耸了下肩。“给你衬衫送来的哀悼，哥们。”  
  
Steve在颤抖；他拿了过来，强挤出一个微笑。“谢了。”  
  
他把自己的衬衫放到一边，快速地穿上套头衫，把他已经很乱的头发弄得更乱了。当然，它对他来说有点大，但他看上去并不介意。他拿起放在床上的眼镜，开始用袖子里侧擦拭镜片。  
  
Bucky看他的动作看了一小会，然后迫使自己移开目光——他的喉咙有点干。在回Sam床的路上他抓起了自己的手机，检查着短信，倒进床垫里。一条来自Tony，凌晨3点12分（ _Barnes，你和Rogers上床了？？？Sam说他在你房间里_ ）还有另一条来自Sam，3点19分（ _发现你睡在我床上，回GRG那边去睡了。这周我的衣服都由你来洗，哥们。_ ）  
  
然后还有第三条，来自一个陌生号码。 _回电话给我不然我会叫警察。_  
  
Bucky，作为一个宿醉的蠢蛋，拨了这个号码。“……你好？”  
  
一个女性的声音劈过他大清早迷糊的大脑。“ _他在哪里？_ ”  
  
“呃——我——什么？你是谁？”  
  
“ _Natasha他妈的Romanov，让Steve接电话。_ ”  
  
“Romanov？” Bucky重复道，带着点困惑，然后Steve向他 _扑了过来_ ，从他手里夺走了手机。Bucky过于震惊，以至于什么都没做地被撞回了床垫里，而Steve过于忙着回电话，以至于没从他身上起来。  
  
“Natasha，” 他在说着，“Natasha， _冷静_ 。我没事，我很好。是的。不，我—— _不！_ 你看，我早该知道的，行吗？不，我的手机——没电了。 _是。_ 我发誓我真的没事。听着，让我们就——是的。行。行，好的，可以，我一会和你在——” 他在似乎是她挂断电话的瞬间畏缩了一下。  
  
然后是一片尴尬的沉默。Steve开始意识到他基本来说正坐在Bucky身上，于是退到了坐在他身边的姿势。他太轻了，Bucky几乎没感受到什么区别。  
  
“天哪，” Bucky说，用手肘撑起上半身。“你女朋友真不是吃素的。”  
  
“她不是我女朋友，” Steve咕哝道，把手机还给他。“她，呃，她是Rumlow第一次弄断我手臂时开车带我去医院的那个人。她现在保护心有点强。”  
  
Bucky盯着他。Steve——从什么时候起他在Bucky这儿成 _Steve_ 了？——穿着Bucky的套头衫看上去该死地可爱，尤其搭配上他那蠢眼镜和红嘴唇。他还搞得Bucky的床上全是他试图和某个比自己两个人还大的家伙打架时弄上的血迹和尘土。那个家伙曾弄 _断_ 过他的胳膊，还威胁要 _再_ 做一次。  
  
“我想我开始稍微懂一点他们为什么会做一整个有关你的Tumblr了。” Bucky说。  
  
Steve整个人立刻又变得像刺猬一样。“这话什么意思？”  
  
Bucky望天，“说你 _好话_ 的意思，Rogers。”  
  
Steve看上去——好吧，他看上去很困惑。好像不知道该对此作出什么反应。  
  
Bucky隐约想知道他是天性如此还是后天被教导成了这样——当然了，像Steve这样的小个子在生活中都需要奋力挣扎才行；但是他们中的大多数人在一段时间后就会学会放低姿态，学会接受人生并不公平，而掌握主动权的总是那些大个子的事实。Steve很明显一点都他妈没学到。  
  
“嘿，你的纹身是哪里来的？” Bucky说。“挺酷的。也有点宅。”  
  
“我——” Steve看上去还是很迷惑。“呃，高中？”  
  
Bucky挑起了眉毛。“ _高中？_ ”  
  
“是啊。我，呃，让一个朋友在我身上做的实验。本来就该只是颗星星但接下来它就有点……跑偏了。”  
  
Bucky现在能看到了，Steve手腕内侧的星星由简单的黑色线条组成，然后逐渐生长，在他瘦弱的前臂上互相缠绕着画出一个由多个三角形组成的抽象结构。  
  
“啥，” 他皱了皱眉。“你的意思是说你甚至都不 _想_ 要它？”  
  
“我想，” Steve迅速说。他脸红了。“只是，对它是什么造型不太在意，我猜。”  
  
Bucky决定放弃这个话题。他不能指望在一个早上的时间里了解整个Steve Rogers。尤其是一个宿醉未醒的上午。  
  
“嘿，” Steve说，眼睛并没有看他。  
  
Bucky依旧没精打采地瘫坐在床沿，稍微直了直背让自己和他视线齐平。  
  
“你为什么不为艺术课做模特了？”  
  
Bucky犹豫了一下，然后耸耸肩。“你不想看到我，哥们。”  
  
Steve——真他妈令人大吃一惊啊——又变得浑身带刺了。“我和你说过可以留下，” 他说，下巴紧绷着。“我和你说过我对你在周围没意见。”  
  
“是啊，然而你在撒谎这件事上糟透了，” Bucky说。“你该看看自己在我走进来时的表情。一脸地坚忍严峻，跟接下来整个学期都要忍受地狱之火一样。”  
  
“你可以留下的。” Steve重复道，声音轻了一点。  
  
Bucky看着他。“嘿， _我_ 有个问题问你。” 他说。  
  
Steve瞥了他一眼，然后转开视线，然后垂下眼睛。“什么？”  
  
“为什么没人知道你的胳膊是Rumlow弄断的？”  
  
Steve陷入了沉默。  
  
“因为没人看到，” 最后他说。“那是大一时候的事。我那周早些时候 _的确_ 爬上了一棵树，所以。爬树就在罗杰斯日报上被当成原因了。人们也没有提出质疑，因为那很好笑又蠢。”  
  
“你没试过报告他么？” Bucky不敢相信地问。  
  
“没法证明是他干的。”  
  
“确实，但是，比如像，他给别人下药这种事？”  
  
“当然可以，” Steve疲倦地说，“但这里连学生被指控强暴都没有过。说要维护声誉之类的。” 他的嘴唇苦涩地扭曲着。“你明白的。”  
  
Bucky不知道该回应什么。  
  
他们稍微沉默了一会，然后Steve深吸了一口气。“所以，呃，你是从哪里来的？”  
  
“我，” Bucky困惑于话题的突然转移。“罗马尼亚。”  
  
“哦，” Steve只说了这个。他又想了想，问道，“那……你喜欢这里吗？”  
  
Bucky歪起嘴角。“你做这个也太差劲了。”  
  
“是啊，好吧，” Steve脸红地垂下眼睛，“据传交朋友不是我的特长。”  
  
“不清楚，” Bucky说，“我觉得还凑合。”  
  
Steve又抬起了头。他看上去似乎正等着Bucky笑话他，而Bucky——老天，他只希望他能 _放松_ 点。“老兄，” 他说，“你吐在了我鞋子上，血还流了我一床。在罗马尼亚，这代表着友谊永存。”  
  
“我开始觉得你根本不了解罗马尼亚了。” Steve说。  
  
Bucky的嘴咧得更开了。“好吧，反正美国人肯定是不了解，所以我想说什么都行。”  
  
Steve终于大笑了起来，而这让Bucky感觉他刚刚赢下了奥运会创办以来所有的金牌。他正想要说什么时，房门被Sam打开了，他看上去状态比他俩加起来还要好，尽管他可能睡得更少。  
  
“哦，你好啊，” 当他见到Steve时说。他伸出一只手。“很高兴看到你还活着，哥们。Sam Wilson。”  
  
“呃——你好，” Steve说，站起来握Sam的手。“Steve Rogers。”  
  
“是啊，我差不多猜到了。” Sam说。他正微笑着，而Steve甚至没有变紧绷；他甚至还微笑了回去，即使只有微弱的一点。Sam是怎么 _做到_ 的？Bucky这学期第一百次想这个问题，有一点绝望。每个人都很容易就能对Sam微笑。  
  
“所以……真不想打扰，” Sam说，“但是为什么你俩都在我的床上？”  
  
“因为我的床有一点血腥，” Bucky说，“也不是说我在扔石头什么的。”  
  
“我会洗你的床单的，” Steve咕哝说，比一只湿透的猫还要骄傲。  
  
“见鬼，别，” Sam说。“ _别_ 帮他洗东西。他需要尽可能锻炼自己的清洗能力。”  
  
“你是在暗示些什么吗，Wilson？” Bucky慢吞吞地说。  
  
“我是在暗示希望你能从我该死的床上 _滚_ 下去，但你显然没理解。”  
  
Steve立刻站了起来，而Bucky则不慌不忙。他靠在自己的床边，看着Sam跪下来打开自己床下面的抽屉，拿出一条毛巾还有一瓶液体肥皂。  
  
“你怎么这么快就从GRG回来了？” Bucky问。  
  
“我们都回来了，” Sam说。“Barton大约凌晨四点的时候发现自己的助听器不见了。”  
  
“ _什么？_ ” Bucky说。“那他后来找到了吗？”  
  
“没呢，” Sam说。“而我现在真的需要洗个澡。不过其他人都在公共休息室里喝Jarvis的醒神咖啡，你想听完整故事的话可以去。”  
  
“咖啡。” Bucky热诚地说。  
  
“不，Barnes，我指的可是 _咖啡_ ，” Sam说，脸上带着一丝笑容。“那种黑咖啡。没有南瓜香料之类乱七八糟的玩意。”  
  
“咖啡，” Bucky重复道，听起来失望多了，但是，好吧。现在那也凑合。  
  
Sam翻了翻眼睛，把抽屉合上站起来。“你可欠我一个解释，Barnes，” 他意有所指地说。“很高兴见到你，哥们。” 他向Steve补充，然后消失在了淋浴间里。  
  
“室友？” Steve多余地问。  
  
“是啊，” Bucky打了个哈欠，“最好的那种。别告诉他我说过这话。” 他睡眼惺忪地眨眨眼，然后用脑袋朝门点了点。“你来吗？”  
  
Steve犹豫了。  
  
“Steve，他们是我的 _朋友_ 。” Bucky说。“你能放松点吗，哎。”

  
*

  
两分半钟后，当Tony含糊不清地说着“天哪， _真的_ 是他——他真人比照片看起来还要小。他的脸怎么了？他为什么穿着你的套头衫？”时，Bucky只想把他的脸埋进手里。  
  
“别理他，” Bruce在角落里说，正给自己倒咖啡，“他还醉着。”  
  
看上去比平时更加凌乱，Tony头朝下趴在沙发上，似乎对自己血液里的酒精浓度略有震惊。  
  
“咖啡？” Bruce问。  
  
“呃，” Steve僵硬地说。“我……好的。谢谢。”  
  
Bruce给他倒了一杯，然后回到另一台沙发上和Clint坐在一起，后者看上去痛苦十足。他在Bruce挤了挤自己肩膀时露出了短暂的笑容，然后又回到了冲着自己咖啡皱眉头的状态。  
  
“你还好吗，哥们？” Bucky问，走近了一点。  
  
“他听不见你，天才。” Tony在沙发上模糊地说道。  
  
Clint眼睛直视前方，看到Bucky才抬起头来。他畏缩了一下，然后指了指自己的耳朵。  
  
“问题是，他既不说话，也不发短信，” Bruce说。他看上去稍微有些焦虑，这可是Bucky认识他以来的头一遭。“我不太清楚该做什么。”  
  
Clint做了个挫败的手势，在看到Bucky身后时他突然挑起了眉毛，Bucky回了头。Steve正走近他们，纸杯拿在手里。  
  
“你能帮我拿着这个吗？” 他问Bucky。  
  
“呃，当然可以，但是——” Bucky困惑地看着Steve的双手做了些动作，脸上是不确定的神色。  
  
Clint又眨了眨眼睛，然后脸色一下子 _亮了_ ，他的双手突然开始四处飞舞。Steve以同样的方式回应，看上去更肯定了一点。  
  
“你懂手语？” Bucky震惊地问道。  
  
连Tony都稍微张开了一只眼睛。“啥？”  
  
“哦，谢天谢地。他在说什么？” Bruce连忙问。  
  
“呃，” Steve说，明显在试图跟上，“音乐声太响，所以他把助听器放在自己口袋里，然后它们掉出来了……应该还在GRG里的某个地方……” Clint感激万分地打着手势，Steve比划了几下让他慢一点。“他还有备用的，但是它们在他宿舍里……他室友把门锁了，他没有钥匙……”  
  
Clint不断比着手势而Steve继续道，“他很抱歉他不能早点告诉你们……他讨厌在说话时自己听不到，但他也不能发短信，所以他之前不知道该怎么办……”  
  
“他为什么不能发短信？” Bruce皱着眉头问。  
  
的确Clint从没发过短信，但是Bucky之前从未注意过这点。Steve把问题比划给Clint，对方僵住了。显然，他原本没想把这事说出来。  
  
他张开了嘴，似乎想直接说话，然后畏缩了一下，放弃了。他迅速且垂头丧气地做了几个手势，眼睛没看他们。  
  
“他说他有——呃，” Steve说。“我不懂这个词。”  
   
Clint愁眉苦脸地拼了出来。Steve的嘴无声地读出一个个字母，然后双眼睁大了。“哦，” 他说，“诵读困难。他有诵读困难。”  
  
“这都行？” Tony在沙发上说。他哼了一声，“你也够不走运的，哥们。”  
  
“嘿，Stark，要么爬回你的宿舍死掉，要么就帮点忙，去问Jarvis要把备用钥匙。” Bucky厉声说。  
  
Tony只是躺在那里，抽了抽鼻子。  
  
Clint的眼睛一直垂着；当Bruce温柔地握住他的手腕时，他试图让自己和Bruce对视。  
  
“我们一起去找Edwin吧。” 他用自己温和的声音说道。  
  
Clint看向Steve，后者惊讶了一下，笨拙地比划起来。Clint稍微对他笑了笑，把自己的手放到嘴巴上，然后向前推去。 _谢谢你_ 。接着他站了起来，跟着Bruce走出了房间。Bruce依旧拉着他的手腕。  
  
“那可真棒，” Bucky微笑着，把咖啡递还给Steve。“你怎么会懂手语的，哥们？”  
  
Steve拘谨地耸了耸肩。“我小的时候病得很重。有一年左右，我们以为我快要聋了。所以我妈妈和我学了一下。”  
  
“哦，” Bucky说，酒稍微醒了一点。“好吧，还是很棒。” Steve又看上去僵硬且焦虑了。Bucky挑起一边眉毛。“嘿，怎么了？”  
  
Steve瞥了他一眼，然后咬住自己的嘴唇。“我不觉得他打算把短信的事说出来，” 他说。“他，呃，虽然他自己做的手势，但我还是不该——我不该翻译出来的。”  
  
Bucky没法控制自己：他大笑了起来。即使Steve现在正瞪着他，他唯一能做的就是笑得更响。  
  
“这不好笑，” Steve嘶声说。  
  
“还是有点好笑的，” Bucky强忍住笑声。他想让自己冷静下来，但是Steve愤愤不平的表情让他前功尽弃了。“Steve，你真的太——Barton _成天_ 都说蠢话。如果他之前想起过这事的话，大概两秒之内就会告诉我们。见鬼，刚才不就是 _这样_ 吗。然而现在你却对帮了我们感到内疚，更别说就在前一晚你还被打了一顿因为你试图保护——” 他得停下来再笑一会。当他终于平静下来时摇了摇头，咧开嘴。“你简直好到让人觉得不真实，哥们。”  
  
而那让Steve变得面无表情。他几大口吞完自己的咖啡，然后把杯子扔进了垃圾桶。“谢谢你们的咖啡。我要回我的宿舍了。”  
  
“Steve——”  
  
但Steve真的要走了，他手插在Bucky的套头衫口袋里，有一点匆忙。  
  
“啊，Steve，别这样！” Bucky嚷道，但门已经在对方身后关上了。“Steve！”  
  
“闭上你的臭嘴，Barnes，” Tony冲沙发垫发出哀嚎。“Bruce，杀了我。Bruce？你在吗？”  
  
Bucky高举着手，跌坐在沙发上，揉了一会儿自己的脸。

  
*

  
“……所以你真的不会发短信？” Tony说着。“Barton，你个智障。你只要在手机上下载个诵读障碍专用字体就行了。你怎么会连这都不知道？”  
  
“我想揍Stark，” Bucky悄声说。“还有人想揍Stark吗？”  
  
“他没那么糟。” Bruce微笑着说。  
  
“你们之前知道Barton有诵读障碍吗？” Sam问他俩。他们三人正看着Tony和Clint一边激烈争执一边偷对方的薯条吃。Clint的备用助听器看着旧了点，但似乎挺好用。  
  
“不知道，” Bruce说。  
  
“那代表他是个天才，对吧？” Bucky说。  
  
其他两个人都斜眼看着他，于是他解释道，“他是个聋子，还有诵读困难，然而他还是在这儿拿到了全额奖学金。”  
  
“是啊，” Sam沉思道。  
  
Clint和Tony正进行一场番茄酱大战。Bruce依旧在微笑着。Bucky往嘴里塞了一根薯条——接着打了个激灵，因为他不小心狠狠咬到了自己口腔内壁上的凹痕。这让Sam的注意力回到了他这边。  
  
“所以昨晚 _你_ 什么情况，老兄？” 他冲Bucky挑起单边眉毛问道。“我真的很想知道怎么会——”他突然发出垂死风琴一般的声音。“哦老天，” 他说。“哦， _老天。_ ”  
  
Bucky转过头去，正走向他们桌子的不是别人，正是Natasha Romanov。  
  
“哦 _老天_ ，” Sam小声尖叫道，然后陷入了极度的安静。  
  
Bucky从未近距离或者在白天见过Natasha。他只知道她有着明亮的红头发，是一名俄语助教。现在，他认为她也许还是自己此生见过最美丽的女人。她看上去似乎想杀掉他们所有人，Bucky想知道Sam到底是有轻生倾向，还只是真的口味很重。  
  
“ _你好，_ ” 她说，停在了他们桌子面前。“ _我来这里是为了给我昨天发的那条短信道歉。_ ”  
  
Bucky过了一秒才意识到她说的不是英语。  
  
“ _你——_ ” 他说道。在美国土地上生活了几个月后，他自己的母语说起来有些生疏。“ _你会说罗马尼亚语？_ ”  
  
“ _我读语言专业。_ ” 她说，好像这就足够能解释一切。“ _而且我讨厌在公共场合道歉，所以你能得到的就是这个了。_ ”  
  
“ _你不用道歉，_ ” Bucky说，开始意识到他的朋友们正都目瞪口呆地看着他俩。连Clint和Tony都不再争抢最后一包番茄酱了。“ _你只是在担心St——担心你的朋友，_ ” 他纠正了自己。出于某种原因，他不想其他人知道自己在谈论Steve。“ _我能理解。他确实很容易让人担心。_ ”  
  
她挑起一边形状完美的眉毛。“ _看来你已经注意到这点了。_ ”  
  
“ _嘿，你想来个约会吗？_ ” Bucky问。  
  
Romanov的另一边眉毛也挑了起来。“ _和你，Barnes？_ ”  
  
“ _和坐我右边的这个张着嘴的傻瓜，_ ” Bucky咧嘴笑了起来。Sam确实看上去活像条脱了水的鱼。“ _他是我所认识最好的人，而且成天都在谈论你。_ ”  
  
现在她看起来正尽全力阻止自己露出一个微笑。她又盯着他看了一会儿，就在Bucky开始想着 _哎，好歹值得一试_ 时，她说道。“ _行啊。周二俄语辅导课之后。_ ”  
  
她转过身。Bucky可——弯得相当彻底，谢谢，但是看着她离开依旧可以给他带来纯美学角度的愉悦感受。  
  
“她说了什么？” Sam嘶哑地说。  
  
Bucky朝他微笑。“猜猜是谁刚给自己赚了个约会，Wilson，” 他说。一直等到Sam的脸垮了下来他才补充道，“是你。明天俄语课后。”  
  
Sam眨了眨眼，嘴巴大张着。“什么？” 他语无伦次地说。“怎么会？但是——你为什么——”  
  
“我一直告诉自己说我需要为你做点什么，” Bucky咧着嘴，“看来就是这个。可别搞砸了。”  
  
Sam张口结舌地看了他足有十秒钟。“你——” 他没法控制自己上扬的嘴角，用尽全力才能皱起自己的眉毛，指着他。“你还是得帮我洗衣服，Barnes。”  
  
“行啊，” Bucky说，眼神还是跟随着Romanov。直到她坐下时他才意识到自己为什么要这么做。他看到了，是的，她正和Steve坐在一起。Romanov和他说了些什么，让他抬起头看向周围，直到看到Bucky。  
  
Bucky以为他会立刻移开视线，但是Steve让自己的眼神多停留了一秒，然后他露出了那种微微弯起嘴角的笑，从拥挤房间的另一端局促地朝Bucky挥了挥手。Bucky咽了下口水，非常明确地想着， _靠。_

  
*

  
**gil-more-and-more**  
看起来rogers **又** 和别人打架了。看看这眼睛肿的，摇头  
#来自StarkPhone3客户端 #有人知道怎么去掉这个手机自带标签吗简直太烦人了  
  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条

  
*

  
Bucky冲着新投稿翻了翻眼睛，接着看向屏幕右上方的搜索栏。他的手指在键盘上犹豫地停着，然后慢慢地打出了几个词。  
  
_steve rogers 同性恋_  
  
他盯着闪烁的光标盯了一分钟。然后突然退缩了，删掉所有单词，没有按 _回车_ 。

  
*

  
_天哪我能发短信了  
  
这是我  
  
在发短信  
  
开心开心  
_  
Bucky叹了口气，这是Barton五分钟内第十一次发短信给他。也许他最后会厌倦的，尽管看起来可能性不大。他自Stark昨天给他找到了诵读困难专用的字体后就没有消停过。  
  
_barton也在发短信给你们吗？_ 他打着字，心不在焉地朝校园外沿的星巴克走去。  
  
_是的我后悔自己做的一切_ ，Tony回道。  
  
_是啊 :D_ 是Bruce开心得多的回复。  
  
_让他开心一下吧，哥们_ ，是Sam明智的结论。  
  
“Bucky！”  
  
Bucky在那个过于低沉的声音叫出自己名字时作出的反应还挺可悲的。他猛地抬起头，转过身去，看着Steve快步走向他，无法控制自己露出傻瓜般的笑容。 _天哪，Barnes，起码尝试下显得高冷点行吗。_  
  
但那是 _Steve_ 而且他正 _乐于_ 见到 _Bucky_ ，没有沉下脸去，没有警惕的眼神，没有戒备或者其他任何东西，而Bucky他妈觉得自己开心得要命。  
  
他又穿着一件衬衫，这次是和他眼睛一样的蓝色，还有深色的牛仔裤和巨大的棕色皮夹克。他走近时正解开自己背包的搭扣，卷起的袖子露出了他几何图形的纹身，他的眼镜正逐渐滑下鼻梁，他松软的头发正落进他眼睛里而老天啊，Bucky真的 _完蛋_ 了。  
  
“这儿，” Steve喘着气说。他从自己的包里扯出某样东西递给Bucky。“再次谢谢你。”  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼。是他的套头衫。  
  
“哦，” 他说，尽量让自己不显得太失落。“是啊。好的。谢了。”  
  
衣料在他的手里有着不同寻常的柔软触感。他皱起鼻子。“你是 _洗了_ 它吗？”  
  
Steve带着无辜的表情耸了耸肩。“听起来你在洗衣服这件事上很需要帮忙。”  
  
“哦我的天，” Bucky说。“和Sam呆了三十秒你就——我会洗他妈的衣服，好吗？我只不过不用柔顺剂之类的鬼玩意。”  
  
“这得怪我妈妈。” Steve说着，当他意识到自己刚说了什么时眼睛惊恐地张大了。他看向Bucky的脸上突然又写满了防备。 _来笑话我吧_ 。  
   
Bucky啧了一声。“Steve Mortimer Rogers，” 他说，“是还在让你可怜的母亲帮忙洗衣服么？真丢人。在罗马尼亚，孩子们九岁就开始自己洗衣服了。”  
  
Steve明显放松了，又明显想要用反驳来掩盖这一点，“不他们没有。以及我的中间名是Grant， _Buchanan_ 。”  
  
Bucky差点被自己的口水呛到。“哦天哪，别叫我那个。”  
  
“你说过那是你的名字。”  
  
“不，它不是。它是我的中间名。我的名字是James。不过说真的，叫我Bucky。”  
  
“James Buchanan。” Steve眨了眨眼。“就跟那个总统一样？为什么……” 他的声音逐渐变小了。  
  
“听上去不太罗马尼亚？” Bucky说道，尽管他感觉得到自己的笑容里带上了一丝苦涩。Steve看上去有点不安，但是点了点头。Bucky耸耸肩。“我爸是美国人，想要自己的孩子有个美国人的名字。”  
  
“哦，” Steve说。“但是……他们住在罗马尼亚？你的家人？”  
  
“我妈妈住在那里，” Bucky说。“她今年春天再婚了。”  
  
“哦，” Steve重复道，有一点被噎住。“所以……你父亲住在这边。”  
  
“我猜是这样，” Bucky说。“好几个月没跟他说过话了。”  
  
Steve看上去十分窘迫，以至于Bucky咳出了一声笑来。“别愁眉苦脸的了。没事的。”  
  
但是Steve看上去还是像在参加葬礼一样。参加Bucky全家人的葬礼。人还都是他自己不小心杀的。  
  
“天哪，Rogers，” Bucky说。“如果你实在过意不去的话可以给我买杯咖啡。”  
  
“这个我可以做到，” Steve忙说。“我可以——我——呃。”他难为情地沉下脸。“或者我可以直接远离你的视线。”  
  
“不用啦，” Bucky笑着。“咖啡就行。”

  
*

  
**匿名提问** ： 嘿你们有人知道steve rogers懂手语吗？？？？？简直太酷惹

  
*

  
“这不是咖啡，” 当Button Bob递给Bucky他的饮料时Steve说，声音听上去半是惊讶半是惊恐。“这是含咖啡因的糖浆。”  
  
“并不在乎。” Bucky说着，故意在他面前喝了一口自己的焦糖苹果酒。“啊。这就对了。”  
  
Steve发出一声不敢置信的笑声，身体靠在柜台上，眼睛看向窗外。现在的天气反复无常，沉甸甸含着雨的云朵互相追逐着划过蓝天。Bucky不知道Steve为什么原谅了他上次的行为；也许愤怒对他来说太过寻常，以至于没有精力留有积怨。  
  
“Romanov今天没和你在一起？” Bucky问。  
  
Steve冲他抬起一边眉毛。“她说今天有个约会。”  
  
Bucky兴奋地咧开嘴。“对了！今天已经周二了。希望他们相处得愉快。”  
  
Steve正准备回答，就被Button Bob叫到了，“Steve的中杯深度烘培咖啡！” 他低下头看了看，露出一个大大的笑容，“哦，嘿！你是 _那个_ Steve！我一直读你的Tumblr来着，哥们。”  
  
“那不是 _我的_ Tumblr。” Steve开口说，但Bucky把他从柜台边拉开了。“让我们去找张桌子。祝你今天愉快，Cameron。”  
  
“嘿，” Steve说，不让自己语气太尖刻。“我没打算怎么样他。”  
  
“是啊，” Bucky说，又喝了一小口。“就好像你现在也没打算怎么样我。”  
  
Steve张开了嘴，然后明显重新考虑了一下，又把嘴合上了，不过他的脸色还是沉着。他抿了口自己的咖啡，因为烫到舌头稍微咳了一下。  
  
“来吧，我们可以坐在窗户边上，” Bucky说。“我常坐那边。”  
  
“你不用花时间和我呆一块的。” Steve小声说。  
  
Bucky挑起一根眉毛。“又怎么了？”  
  
“我知道我不是——” Steve踌躇了一会，然后再次尝试道。“你不用只是为了礼貌和我一起。”  
  
“在罗马尼亚，” Bucky说，“像你这样的人被称为傻瓜。”  
  
Steve没忍住噗嗤一声。“是吗？那幸好，我们现在是在美国。”  
  
“在这儿你也是个傻瓜，” Bucky向他保证。“别担心，犯傻不分国界。”  
  
“可不是么。” Steve说，接着他微笑起来，把自己的背包放下，坐到了Bucky的桌子边。  
  
  
  
**匿名提问** ： 嘿你们有人知道steve rogers懂手语吗？？？？？简直太酷惹  
  
**thedailyrogers**  
拜托，tumblr，这程度可不行啊。这就是你们能想出来最大的料了吗？  
    **crossbones**  
    steve rogers有哮喘  
         **son_of_cool**  
        steve rogers的专业是艺术  
  
  
  
“话说回来，你到底知不知道那个Tumblr是谁搞的？” Bucky问。  
  
“罗杰斯日报？不知道，” Steve说。“一直没发现。怎么了？”  
  
Bucky犹豫了一下，然后说，“你觉得有没有可能是Rumlow？”  
  
Steve摇了摇头。“不会的。要是他的话肯定会搞得恶毒得多。再说了，他的用户名是“crossbones” 。”  
  
“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“他曾经是我室友。” Steve说。  
  
Bucky呆了一秒。“ _什么？_ ”  
  
“是啊。我们，呃，大一的绝大多数时间里关系还不错。” Steve转着手里的杯子。“之后就变了。”  
  
“天哪，” Bucky说。“你现在的室友是谁？”  
  
“一个叫Phil的家伙，” Steve说。“他还行就是有点……”  
  
他的畏缩了一下的表情告诉了Bucky他所需要的。“花很多时间上Tumblr？” 他猜测道。“你粉丝后援会的会长？如果可能的话还会收集你的小卡？”  
  
Steve的脸色依旧不太好，但是笑了出来，就好像他抑制不住自己。“天哪，你无法 _想象_ 。我一直跟Nat说他是无害的，而且他的确 _是_ ，他挺好的，但是——老天，有的时候他真的能把我逼疯。”  
  
“听起来挺有意思，” Bucky咧开嘴。“来说说，他做过最可怕的事是什么？”  
  
  
  
**匿名提问** ： 嘿你们有人知道steve rogers懂手语吗？？？？？简直太酷惹  
  
**thedailyrogers**  
拜托，tumblr，这程度可不行啊。这就是你们能想出来最大的料了吗？  
    **crossbones**  
    steve rogers有哮喘  
         **son_of_cool**  
        steve rogers的专业是艺术  
             **gabe107**  
            steve rogers是个爱尔兰人！好吧他有爱尔兰人血统  
                **underthewoods**  
**去亲Steve Rogers他是爱尔兰人** *  
（译注——原文为：“KISS STEVE ROGERS HE’S IRISH”，原梗是一句俗语“kiss me, I'm Irish”，源于爱尔兰一块著名的“巧言石”，如果亲吻它会变得能言善语，后引申为如果亲不到巧言石的话，亲个爱尔兰人也行。）  
  
  
  
“算了，我不想背后说人坏话，” Steve说。“而且你知道，他 _本意_ 不坏。”  
  
“诶哟，Steve Rogers太好了，才看不上八卦呢。” Bucky拖腔拖调地说。  
  
有一秒钟的时间，他以为自己犯了个致命的错误，会让Stev想起他们上一次是为什么分开。但Steve的回应只是挑起一根眉毛。“哦，那也不至于，” 他说。“事实上，我很想知道你是怎么说服Natasha和你室友约会的。”  
  
“谁说这事和我有关系了？” Bucky说。  
  
“我昨天看到你和她说话了。我可不蠢。”  
  
Bucky尽力让自己不想太多。Steve当时在看Nat，他看到了她走到他们桌子那边——他不是在找Bucky。看Bucky。随便了。  
  
“我也许是用罗马尼亚语代表他提出了邀约，” Bucky说，对自己感到满意。“但要我说，那之前她就已经对他有兴趣了。她是他的俄语助教，他们互相认识。Sam差不多就是坐在那里张着嘴盯着她看，好像是她给世界挂上的月亮。我猜她喜欢这个。”  
  
  
  
**匿名提问** ： 嘿你们有人知道steve rogers懂手语吗？？？？？简直太酷惹  
  
**thedailyrogers**  
拜托，tumblr，这程度可不行啊。这就是你们能想出来最大的料了吗？  
    **crossbones**  
    steve rogers有哮喘  
         **son_of_cool**  
        steve rogers的专业是艺术  
             **gabe107**  
            steve rogers是个爱尔兰人！好吧他有爱尔兰人血统  
                 **underthewoods**  
                 **去亲steve rogers他是爱尔兰人**  
**blonde-waitress**  
**去亲steve rogers他是爱尔兰人**  
**dash3dot-2dash**  
**去亲steve rogers他是爱尔兰人**  
**thedailyrogers**  
                            听起来像是个挑战，伙计们  
                            #罗杰斯日报挑战 #去亲steve rogers他是爱尔兰人  
  
  
  
“所以你会说罗马尼亚语吗？” Steve问。  
  
“当然会啊，” Bucky说。“我说两种语言完全没问题。” 他有意舔了舔自己的嘴唇，露齿而笑。  
  
这是个廉价的举动，他已经准备好被嘲笑了，但是Steve的颧骨染上了一丝红色。Bucky眨了眨眼。显然，这肯定只是他一厢情愿——大嘴巴又脸上带伤的小个子Steve Rogers很可能完全不想和某个阴郁又怕打架的转学生有任何交集。然而，Bucky还是被自己尖锐急切到疼痛的渴望吓到了。老天，Bucky想要他——Bucky想要他 _想要_ 。  
  
但是Steve正与全世界为敌，很可能毫无给网络更多谈资的意愿。  
  
可Bucky依旧没法控制自己——他很久没和人调过情了，除非算上那个叫Remy的他为了救Steve的小命而抛下的家伙。  
  
“继续啊，” Bucky说，“让我说两句罗马尼亚语。你肯定在想这个。”  
  
Steve微笑了，摇了摇头，然而——  
  
“Steve Rogers？” 突然有人说道，他们两人都抬起了头来，是个斜眼歪笑着的金发女孩。  
  
“呃，” Steve说。“是的？”  
  
“我叫Lorraine。” 然后她用两只手抓住领子把他拉了过去，拽起亲上了他的嘴唇。  
  
Steve的眼睛睁大了；他僵住了一秒，接着发出含混的声音推开她。她向后退了一步，大声笑着掏出自己的手机，朝他的方向欢快地扔出一句 “谢了！” 然后离开了咖啡店。  
  
Steve脸红透了; 他用手背擦着自己的嘴巴。  
  
“这他妈什么情况？” Bucky困惑地说着。  
  
“ _嘿！_ ” 他朝那个金发头喊着，对方——一种冰冷的感觉让他意识到发生了什么——正在往手机上打着字。  
  
“别管了，” Steve说，僵硬又脸颊通红地说。  
  
Bucky掏出自己的手机迅速确认了一下。“ _Pizdă proastă，_ *” 他粗声说，猛地站起身来，椅子直接翻了。  
（译注——Pizdă proastă：罗马尼亚语，“愚蠢的婊子”）  
  
“Bucky！” Steve在他身后喊道。  
  
Lorraine走得很快——显然，她在星巴克外面发现了一群自己的女友，而Bucky得跑步才能赶上她们。  
  
“嘿，” 他说着，抓住她的手腕迫使她回头。“你。现在亲我。”  
  
“什么，” 她说。“什么？搞什么鬼—— _不要。_ ”  
  
“老兄，” 她的其中一个朋友说道——Darcy，Bucky意识到。“手别乱碰。不太好。你可以走了。”  
  
Lorraine显然没有认出Bucky——一分钟前她并没有注意Bucky。“亲我，” Bucky重复道，凑得更近了一点。“我想要一个吻。然后我说不定能让你开心点。怎么样？”  
  
“你他妈什么毛病？放手！”  
  
“我可是有电击枪的，” Darcy威胁道，眉毛高高挑起。“现在滚开，怪胎，谢谢你再见。”  
  
“什么？” Bucky说，冷漠地哼了一声，向后退了一步张开双手，“干嘛呢，有什么问题吗？你刚刚才对Steve Rogers干了同样的事，只因为网络叫你这么做。”  
  
Lorraine僵住了。Darcy还有其他几个女孩眨了眨眼，看向她。  
  
“呃呃，他在说 _什么？_ ” Darcy斜着眼说。  
  
“Bucky！” Steve大喊着追上Bucky，又一次上气不接下气。“你他妈 _别管_ 了！拜托！”  
  
“你骚扰了他，” Bucky说，用手指戳着Steve。“但我连 _问_ 你要一个吻都不行？我可比你更有礼貌呢。”  
  
“老天啊，Bucky。” Steve咬紧牙关说着，拉扯着他。  
  
Lorraine开始脸红了。女孩们中的少数人还在狠盯着Bucky，但是大多数人，包括Darcy，都正挑眉看着Lorraine。  
  
“真他妈恶心。” Bucky碎了一声，总算让Steve把他拉开。  
  
周围的人又都在盯着他们看了，Bucky基本确信自己看到了有些人正匆忙地移开自己的手机。他脸色阴沉，但没有阻止Steve紧紧抓着他，把他拽进了周围最近的一栋建筑，一直到男厕所里。  
  
“ _他妈的_ 搞什么？” 门在他们身后关上的第二秒，Steve就劈头盖脸地问道。“我跟你说不要管了但你就——”  
  
“别，” Bucky说。“我不觉得抱歉，所以你可以停止说这些鬼话了。好吧，” 他承认道，“我 _的确_ 抱歉这件事将要上罗杰斯日报。但只有这个。”  
  
“我自己可以解决，” Steve吼道，“我不需要你来帮忙！”  
  
Bucky的心脏还因为肾上腺素而狂跳着，这很可能是为什么他也开始吼了回去。“你，” 他满面怒容，“ _真_ 他妈是个 _伪君子_ 。你会为我做同样的事。你会为了任何人大闹一场。但是你那见鬼的自我牺牲情结跟Stark的自负心一样强，那也就真他妈强得——”  
  
“你 _完全_ 不了解我，” Steve说，“只了解 _你在_ 网上读到的那些东西，所以你为什么不给我 _滚开！_ ”  
  
他猛推了Bucky一把；Bucky向后退了一步接着下意识地向前，然后停住了，因为他意识到Steve的拳头正紧握着——他正等着他们真的打上一场。他正等着Bucky _揍_ 他。  
  
Bucky身上所有的愤怒瞬间如潮水般退去。  
  
Steve只是站在那里，眼睛睁大，肩膀紧绷，呼吸剧烈起伏着。他如此苍白，脸上的伤痕变得更加显眼。  
  
“我不会和你打的，” Bucky说，摇着头向后退去。“我不会。” 他摸索到门把手，打开它离开了，留下Steve独自站在那里。

  
*

  
Bucky的手机在半夜时分响了。他当时正躺在自己的床上，盯着天花板。他翻了个身，骤然亮起的屏幕让他眯起眼睛。  
  
_傍晚发生的事是某种让他惹上麻烦的策略吗？如果是的话，干得漂亮。_  
  
Bucky困惑地盯了屏幕快有一分钟的时间，才意识到这肯定是Natasha。是啊——他从上次的记录里认出了这个号码。话说回来，她一开始是怎么搞到他的号码的？  
  
_你的约会怎么样？_ 他回复道。  
  
_尚可。_ 他几乎可以听到她那礼貌而冰冷的语气了。 _你的呢？_  
  
_哈了个哈。_  
  
_我必须说，这次把他卷入冲突的换人了，还挺新鲜的。_  
  
Bucky把自己的脑袋埋进枕头里。等他一分钟后抬起头来时，又收到了一条新短信。 _他整晚都闷闷不乐。虽然他绝对不会说出口的，但他很抱歉。_  
  
_我们现在说的是Rogers，对吧？_  
  
_那个你因为他在公共场合让你难堪而冲着大吼的人？是的。_  
  
Bucky做了个鬼脸。是啊，好吧，在理。一条新短信从屏幕上闪了出来。  
  
_他问我pizda proasta是什么意思_  
  
Bucky没法足够快地打字。 _别告诉他_  
  
Sam开门走了进来，看到他还醒着，便打开了灯。“我就离开了，大概，五个小时？事情就成了这样？Tumblr上全是你，哥们。”  
  
“不在乎。” Bucky吐出一句，盯着屏幕上Natasha那边那三个不祥的“正在输入”小圆点。  
  
“你怎么能不在乎？”  
  
“你的约会怎么样？”  
  
“你是在试图转移话题，” Sam说。然后他咧开了嘴。“好吧，约会棒呆了。”  
  
Natasha的回复跳了出来。 _我告诉他那是一句罗马尼亚骂人话，别的没说_  
  
Bucky松了口气，几乎清光了自己肺部的空气。Natasha还在输入着。  
  
_而且，不得不说我也懂那种感觉。这不是日报第一次搞“挑战”了_  
  
Bucky并无笑意地抬起嘴角。 _我不后悔自己做过的事_ ，他回复。 _不过现在一切都搞砸了。_  
  
_当然没有:)_  
  
Bucky盯着屏幕看了足足十秒钟，咬着自己口腔内壁的凹痕。Natasha Romanov用表情符号是今天他遇到最古怪的事之一。  
  
_相当确定有_ ，他回复道。 _但是谢了。_  
  
“老兄，” Sam说，Bucky突然意识到对方已经冲他讲了整整五分钟的话——很可能是在为Natasha的眉毛赋诗之类。“我开始有种你没在听的感觉。”  
  
“是的，我在给你的热恋对象发短信。” Bucky没忍住说。  
  
“什么？” Sam大喊道。“手机给我！”  
  
“这是——哎呦—— _私人_ 对话，Wilson——停下！” Bucky说着，在Sam试图夺走他手机的同时咯咯笑着。“不开玩笑，进展如何？”  
  
“挺好的，我感觉！” Sam喊着。“但你现在吓到我了！”  
  
“别担心，哥们，” Bucky咧嘴笑着，“我差不多肯定她喜欢你，” Sam看上去好像激动得快哭了。  
  
和他一起大笑，要比正视Bucky搞出来的一团乱麻容易得多。因为他搞砸了，搞砸得如此彻底，以至于Romanova暗示时他甚至都没有否认自己想要Steve。现在那已经太晚了。  
  
现在很多事都太晚了。

  
*

  
Bucky第二天起床时心情糟得惊人，第三天和第四天也是如此。事实上，已经过去三天了，而Bucky开始对人们感到极度厌倦，整体意义上地，对所有人——但在这一刻主要是对Clint他妈的Barton。  
  
“这是我的错。” Clint悲叹。“罗杰斯日报上手语那条是我发的。”  
  
“这不是你的 _错_ ，” Bucky恼火地说，这大概已经是第十次了。“我不知道你为什么会觉得那是个好主意，但是之后发生的事不是你的错。Sam，你还有其他见鬼的衣服要洗吗？”  
  
Sam砸了咂舌。“都在袋子里了，哥们。”  
  
“我真不敢相信你 _正在_ 让我给你洗衣服。你将会在两年之内和Romanov结婚五年之内怀上她的孩子，但你要让我在周五晚上给你洗衣服。”  
  
Sam只是笑了。与此同时，Clint依旧还沉浸在自我怜悯的小世界中。“你觉得他生气了吗？”  
  
“Steve Rogers总是在生气。” Bucky阴沉地咕哝道。  
  
而他 _知道_ 这一点。他应该和之前一样让Steve消气的，但他当时自己也气得不行。接着他的怒气就由 _为了_ Steve而起转变为 _冲着_ Steve而去。好吧，现在后悔已经太晚了。  
  
“我该道歉的。” Clint说。  
  
“我的天哪，老兄， _没事_ 的，” Bucky嚷道。“话说，你到底为什么在这里？”  
  
Clint畏缩了一下，Bucky想踹自己一脚。“不是那个意思，” 他说。“天哪，Barton，你基本算是住在这里了我都没在乎。我只是想知道为什么。”  
  
Clint耸耸肩。他看上去有点像是个五岁的孩子。“我不喜欢我的室友。” 他小声说。  
  
Sam看上去真的很惊讶，就好像他从没对Clint的出现产生足够多的疑问到去想 _为什么_ 他整个晚上都不呆在他自己的宿舍里这个问题。而现在Bucky为自己问了感到很难受。太棒了。  
  
“那个叫Laufeyson的家伙？” Sam问。“我没想到他那么糟。”  
  
“他只是——” Clint咬着嘴唇，耸耸肩。“我不喜欢他。”  
  
“我对你在这里没意见，但是你不会更想和Banner一起玩么？” Sam问。  
  
Clint把自己缩成了更小的一团。“他很可能有更好的事可做。”  
  
“这是因为你迷他迷得弯了吗？” Bucky猛地说。“因为我差不多能肯定他也为你弯了，你这个他妈的弱智！而我知道这点，因为我弯得 _要命_ ！”  
  
Sam和Clint冲着他目瞪口呆了一秒。  
  
“好的，哥们。” Sam小心地说。  
  
“没事。” Clint补充。  
  
Bucky意识到自己的心脏正狂跳着，突然之间，他觉得自己快吐了。  
  
天哪，太蠢了。当然他们不会在意。当然这里没有人会在意。他 _知道_ 这点。他只是想朝什么东西嚷嚷，想知道这是否就是成天做Steve Rogers的感觉，而现在他感觉自己更生气了——气得他能做的只剩下战略性撤退以减小损伤。  
  
“我去地下室。” 他说，把袋子甩到肩膀上冲出了房间。  
  
他在下楼的路上还是气得冒烟，一口气按了十次电梯按钮。Sam的洗衣袋上印着小小的天使图案，而Bucky时刻准备着把自己的火气变得更大，以至于这个小细节都把他惹毛得无以复加。Sam太好了，Natasha Romanov只用花几分钟就能看出这点，而Clint和Bruce是爱情中的蠢蛋，太蠢了以至于还没做出任何行动，而Bucky真的他妈的 _喜欢_ Steve，好吗，但是他们每他妈见到对方一次结局就总是互相大吼大叫，而现在一切都他妈搞砸了。  
  
而美国真他妈是个不错的国家除了他父亲也住在这里且依旧没打来过电话。电梯门打开，Bucky走出去进入洗衣房，里面空荡而安静，只有一台机器已经开始运转。Bucky打开Sam的袋子，把脏衣服拿出来，胡乱塞进一台空着的机器。他意识到自己的舌头正顶着口腔内壁里的凹痕，便制止了自己，紧咬着牙。  
  
他希望那里的痕迹能消失，但是George Barnes打他时他咬自己咬得太深了—— _不配做我的儿子_ ，这句话令人绝望地俗套，以至于他亲耳听到时觉得更加刺耳，血吐到了地上，他瞪大眼睛看着，无法第一时间理解—— _不配做我的儿子_ ，于是现在他在这儿有一道没人能看见的伤疤，而他基本确信他父亲已经和他断绝了关系，客气地同意了他母亲把Bucky送到海外好让他们重新建立关系的提议，接着什么都没有发生，只有Bucky银行里的汇款。所以他不能说他抛弃了他，但那是真的，他抛弃了他。  
  
而Bucky已经把自己的这点破事压在心底压了他妈 _好几个月_ ，直到Steve他妈的Rogers把一切都带回了表面，用他那瘦骨嶙峋的拳头保护整个见鬼的世界，Steve Rogers是他妈每个人的守护者却也是他妈没人的好朋友。而Bucky正靠在洗衣机上急促地吸气，呼吸困难。  
  
他掌心下杂乱无章的喘息声不知怎的逐渐放缓。他花了好几分钟时间才冷静下来。最后，他深吸了一口气，一只手僵硬地捋过头发，抬起头来。  
  
Steve在那里。  
  
Bucky眨了好几下眼睛，但Steve并没有消失。他站在那里看着他，好像他们正站在拳击台的两端。  
  
“天哪，” Bucky说，语气比自己预期来得更加苦涩。“现在我知道为什么Sam的衣服一定要在这会儿洗了。”  
  
“Nat说我该道歉，” Steve的脑袋挑衅地高昂着，就好像最重要的就是让Bucky知道这并非他自己的主意。  
  
而Bucky只注意到了他的头发是湿的。外面正在下雨，Bucky知道这点，但Steve有雨伞。他为什么不带着他的伞？  
  
“不，没事的，哥们，我才是该道歉的那个。” Bucky没好气地说。“没必要为此给我设计这么一个套，老天。你可以回你的宿舍去了，就现在。”  
  
他等着Steve离开。有几分钟的时间，他以为他已经要这么做了。但是接着Steve又说话了，稍微出乎他的意料。  
  
“我和罗杰斯日报共存了三年，” 他说，听上去正在强迫自己吐出这些话。  
  
Bucky看向他。  
  
“人们习惯了。我也习惯了。你是唯一一个——” Steve的声音逐渐减弱。  
  
有那么一两秒，只剩下洗衣机持续的轰鸣声。  
  
“还有Natasha，” Steve又一次尝试。“但是我在大学之前就认识她了。在那之后就再没有过。朋友或者——或者是其他。不会维持很久，反正。你是唯一一个——认为这一切不正常的人。你是唯一一个不把我当成……看上去似乎对我……” 他咽了下口水。“有兴趣的人。我猜。” 他冲自己发出嘲弄的笑声，尽管并无笑意，他挑起眉毛，移开了目光。“我听别人说过我有点过于戏剧化。”  
  
Bucky走近了，目不转睛地盯着他。  
  
“我的确，” 他说。“对你有兴趣。”  
  
Steve的眼睛抬了起来，飞快地做好准备，就好像他正等着Bucky来笑话他。他们的视线牢牢固定在对方身上，随着Bucky越走越近，Steve的脸上浮现出不确定的神色。  
  
Bucky在距离他几寸之远的地方停下了。他们安静地对视了一会儿。  
  
Steve的视线又一次变得挑衅。“你想要对此做出什么行动吗？” 他用Bucky所听过最咄咄逼人的语气问道。  
  
“不知道，” Bucky用气音说着，走得更近了，他弯下身子，让他们的鼻子贴近。“你会揍我吗？”  
  
他们如此接近。  
  
“我为什么要那么做？” Steve说，而Bucky离他这么， _这么_ 近。他的皮肤能感受到他的呼吸。他的心跳声在耳朵里震荡着。  
  
“只是确认一下，” 他说，头微微倾斜，“只是为了礼貌。” 如此近以至于他们的嘴唇一起张开了，就好像他们之间的一串电流。  
  
Steve发出一声颤抖的呼吸，它落进了Bucky的嘴里。难以置信地，他们保持了一秒这个姿势，如此紧绷，某条弦必须断掉。  
  
“你是——” Steve说，但Bucky吻住了他。  
  
这只是两片在安静的轰鸣声中相互碰触的嘴唇，Bucky的耳朵里充斥着沸腾的血液。  
  
他们分开了，只是一道狭窄的缝隙，让空气得以穿过他们的唇间。然后Steve吻上Bucky，这一次饥渴地大张着嘴，Bucky抓住Steve的大腿，把他抬了起来，Steve原本十有八九是会反抗的，但是他现在正汲取着比对方高的优势——用力拉扯Bucky的头发， _迫使_ 他的舌头伸进Bucky的嘴里。当然了，Steve亲吻就跟他打架一样，但是Bucky完全没有一丁点意见——他把Steve放到一台洗衣机上，挤压着他，亲吻着他的下巴，他的脖子，他的锁骨，吸吮啃咬着，直到Steve圈住Bucky的腰， _研磨_ 着他们贴在一起的胯骨，Bucky抽了一口气。  
  
Steve的手抓着他头发的感觉快要把他逼疯，拉扯着好像他已经在操Bucky的嘴，而 _那个_ 想法让Bucky的腿快软了；于是他跪到了粗糙的水泥地上，抓过Steve那瘦弱的胯股把他拉得更近，嘴巴摩擦着牛仔裤的布料，像一个饥饿的旅人。Steve拱起身体，发出一声喘息，更加用力地扭着Bucky的头发。  
  
“我们，” 他喘着气说，“我们——我们在洗衣房——”  
  
“只要你不在乎我就不在乎，” Bucky的呼吸沙哑。“求求你。我想——我需要——”  
  
“好吧，” Steve抽了口气，“好， _好_ ，天哪——”  
  
现在他们都在笨拙地想要解开Steve裤子的纽扣，最后是Steve把Bucky的手拍开，自己解开了它——但他不得不放开抓着Bucky头发的手，而Bucky因这份失落发出了一声真正的 _哀鸣_ ，直到Steve脱下自己的内裤，又一次抓过Bucky的头发，把它喂给他。  
  
他们没有安全套，且 _的确_ 是在洗衣房里，总之这完全是个糟糕的主意。但是Bucky一点都不在乎，因为他的手正掐着Steve的胯骨，Steve的手正插在他的发间，而他现在唯一能尝到，闻到和感受到的是 _Steve_ ，在他的口中灼热而又坚挺。洗衣机的轰鸣声如此之响，以至于Bucky听不到其他的声音，沉浸在其中，上下移动着自己的脑袋，尽可能地舔吸着，当Steve向上挺动试图进得更深时被狠狠噎住。他不知道时间过去了多久，接着Steve开始颤抖，喘息，“天哪，Bucky，我快要——” 而现在本该是向后退去的最佳时机；但Bucky所做的只是吞得更深，真切地感激着，本能地 _放松_ 着感受到Steve猛烈而滚烫地射进他的喉咙。他的手在Bucky的发间抽搐，大腿环在他的脑袋边颤抖，蹒跚地呻吟着，在机器上用手肘支撑住自己的身体，因为他已经无法保持自己坐直的姿势。  
  
在这之后没多久，洗衣机运转的声音停了。  
  
Bucky只是跪在那里，脸靠着Steve穿着粗棉布裤子的大腿，深呼吸着。Steve现在正用手梳理过他的头发，几乎像是在爱抚宠物。Bucky发出一声叹息，就好像他正在吐出释走过去的那一年。  
  
“我该，” Steve开口，怔住了，然后又试了一次，“你不想——”  
  
“不用，” Bucky轻声说，“不用，没事——现在这样就好。下次吧。”  
  
他发间的手停住了。“下次？”  
  
Bucky抬起头来。“是啊，” 他说，然后一丝惊惧从他满足而朦胧的脑袋里掠过。“呃。如果你想的话。”  
  
Steve笑了一声。透过他那长得不合道理的睫毛低头看向Bucky的眼神有那么多喜爱。他的瞳孔依旧放大着。“ _是啊，_ ” 他说。“你——真的？”  
  
“在地下室里给你口了一发，” Bucky说着，手在Steve的跨上画着小圈，“还是这一切都只是个梦？”  
  
Steve依旧倚靠在自己的手肘上，冲他挑起一根眉毛。Bucky在Steve的手重新梳过他的头发时短暂地闭上了眼。“你可能只是想要在地下室里这么干，然后把这事结了。”  
  
“接着怎么办，在罗杰斯日报的挑战话题下投稿通报我的成就？” Bucky噗哧一声，然后才意识到这一点都不好笑。  
  
尽管这构不成笑点，Steve也还是笑了。Bucky吓得脸色一白，抬起头看他。“他们——有人真的——”  
  
“没，” Steve说。他的大拇指抚摸过Bucky的太阳穴，抓住一缕头发。“最糟的就是那个亲吻挑战。前一个是和Steve Rogers击掌，如果我没记错的话。它没那么糟。大多数时候。”  
  
Bucky略有些不稳地站起身来，双手捧住Steve的脸。“你在撒谎这件事上糟透了。” 说完之后，他又吻了吻他。  
  
而如果这次Steve抓他抓得稍微紧了一些，好吧，只有他们和洗衣机知道这点。  
  
待他们分开时，Steve正微微皱着眉头。“不过我确实不太明白，” 他说。“你为什么会……” 他指了指他自己。“我向你做过的事只有大喊大叫。”  
  
“ _我_ 向 _你_ 做过的事只有大喊大叫。” Bucky说。  
  
“是啊，但是你，” Steve这次指了指Bucky，就好像Bucky尚未意识到某个有关他俩的重点问题——某个Steve有多糟以及Bucky有多好的问题。  
  
“你是想说我对你的小屁股来说太好了？” Bucky难以置信地说。“因为我充分确信这事是反过来的。”  
  
Steve沉下脸去。“别再说我好了。而且我之前都不能确定你是不是其实很讨厌我。”  
  
“我之前都不能确定你是不是同性恋。” Bucky反驳。  
  
Steve又开始带刺了。“我不是 _同性恋_ ，我是 _双性恋_ 。”  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼，Steve在洗衣机上坐直了一点。“有什么意见么？”  
  
Bucky大笑起来。Steve并没有。“干嘛？” 他说。  
  
“哦，没啥，” Bucky咧嘴笑着，“就是想知道你的脾气和不应期*有没有关系。”  
（译注——不应期：男性在刚刚结束一次高潮后短时间内无法再有性反应的一个阶段。）  
  
“老天，你真是个蠢蛋，” Steve说，Bucky正在逐渐摸索他的棱角，但现在这一个应该不用担心。  
  
不过，他看上去还是有点紧绷，Bucky翻了翻眼睛，让他们的手指交缠。“我当然不在乎你是双性恋，你这个愚蠢的傻瓜。” 他说着。把Steve的手放到他的唇边。“得多混蛋才会对那种事有意见。”  
  
“你会惊讶到的。” Steve说，语气不太稳，因为Bucky正舔着他带有刮痕的指关节。  
  
Bucky能尝到血的滋味，感受到Steve短暂的收缩，他与Bucky互相交缠的手指收紧了。Bucky _也许_ 是对用嘴巴这事有点迷恋，好吗，但是他对此完全没有意见。Bucky把Steve的一根手指含进嘴里，然后再松开口，笑着看向对方。Steve的眼神没法从他的嘴唇上离开，这让Bucky笑得更深了。  
  
“你的嘴巴真是，” Steve开口说，听上去像是想要嘲笑他，但没能把句子说完。  
  
“我的嘴巴怎么了？” Bucky说着，脸上依旧带着笑容，直到Steve拉过他进行另一个吻。  
  
Bucky的手已经爬上了Steve的大腿，但Steve抓住他的手腕制止了他。有人正走下楼梯。  
  
“靠，” Bucky嘶声说，同时Steve匆忙地给自己拉上裤子。一双长腿出现了，他们属于一个Bucky不知在哪里见过的黑头发，苍白皮肤的大四学生。  
  
“借过。” 他冷冰冰地说，Steve飞快地从洗衣机上跳了下来。他们之前在干什么再明显不过了，但这个大四生似乎对他们之前的行为和Steve现在的举动都有着令人宽慰的漠不关心。他抓过自己的衣物，头也不回地走了。  
  
他们一直等到楼上的门被再次关上，才互相对视了一眼。Steve是先笑出声的那个，而Bucky紧随其后，像个傻瓜似的咯咯笑着。  
  
“哦天哪，” 他说着，又向Steve走进了一步。“好吧，我们之前进展到哪儿了？”  
  
Steve依旧在微笑着，但是摇了摇头。“我们不能永远呆在这个地下室里。”  
  
“这里有衣服还有水，” Bucky反对道，接着他又舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我相信我还能给自己找到点吃的。”  
  
Steve大笑起来，但接着变成了一声喘息，Bucky捧着他的胯部，把脑袋埋到他颈间。Steve的手又在梳着他的头发了，而Bucky靠向他，用自己的掌心摩擦抚摸着对方。  
  
“Bucky，” Steve说，“ _Buck，_ ” Bucky放缓速度，他的手又回到了Steve的大腿上。  
  
“抱歉。” 他冲Steve的肩膀咕哝。  
  
“没有，只是——” Steve听上去有点迷惑。“这次不该轮到你了吗？”  
  
Bucky试图想出适合的方法向对方解释这事，但没能鼓起足够多的勇气。他想把这些奇怪的事放到第二次约会再说。或者第三次，或者第四次。“我没事的。下次再说。”  
  
“哦，” Steve说。“好的。” 他看上去有点不安，但是没有多问。Bucky充分确信这事会被重提的，而且他自己 _现在_ 也半硬着，但是——现在还不合适。能让Steve现在在这里和他一起，已经是他妈一个奇迹了。他不想马上把它毁掉。  
  
“所以你想出去面对这个世界了吗？” Bucky说。  
  
Steve用自己那瘦弱的双臂环抱住他，把他拉得更近。“我又重新考虑了一下。” 他说，而Bucky在他脖子的凹陷处露出一点微笑。  
  
最后他们没有再做爱，而是花了好几个小时的时间讲些废话。Bucky试了试Steve眼镜的大小（“老天啊，你他妈简直是个 _瞎子_ 。”），Steve把Bucky的头发拢成一个乱糟糟的小辫，Bucky用舌头舔过Steve纹身上的线条，Steve跨坐在他身上，给他悠长的，几乎是实验性的吻。  
  
过了很久一段时间，Bucky才突然意识到周围的寂静，一下子惊醒过来。Sam的衣服已经洗完了——肯定已经洗完了好一会儿——而他们都差不多已经睡着，尤其是靠在Bucky肩膀上的Steve。  
  
“嘿，” Bucky说，轻柔地摇晃着他。“醒醒。就像你之前说的，不能永远呆在这里。”  
  
但是Steve摇了摇头，倒向Bucky。“我不想回我的宿舍。”  
  
Bucky本该微笑的，因为Steve正半睡半醒，听起来全然像是个醉鬼，但是——他紧靠着Bucky的方式里暗含着真正的痛苦。Bucky想起Steve说过的有关他室友的话，还有他之前说出 _它没那么糟_ 时苦涩的笑，他的心抽紧了。  
  
“来和我睡，” Bucky说。“就今晚一次。我相信我们适合对方。”  
  
“ _这_ 话什么意思。”  
  
“意思是你就五英尺，Rogers。很遗憾打击到你了。”  
  
“打我啊。” Steve咕哝着。  
  
但是当Bucky在他身下挪动，因为疲惫而颤抖时，他没有迟疑地立起了身。他们稍微有些摇晃地走上楼梯，进入电梯按下三楼的按钮。Steve看上去累极了，就好像这并非他长久以来的第一个不眠之夜；而Bucky只想回到自己的床上。  
  
他们迷迷糊糊地穿过黑暗的走廊。Bucky基本确信他们路上某一时刻经过了Jarvis——说真的，这家伙睡过觉吗——但也可能是他产生了幻觉，也许他的大脑在他还没完全失去意识的情况下已经开始生成梦境。  
  
Sam正小声打着鼾，没有被Bucky的开门声吵醒。Steve脱下他的裤子，爬上Bucky的床，在Bucky也加入他时发出一声满足的叹息。一开始有一点尴尬，但接着Bucky向后移动而Steve略微蜷缩了一点，突然之间，他们就像两块契合在一起的拼图，Steve弯曲着卷进Bucky弓起的身体。  
  
“谢谢。” Steve低声说。  
  
_靠，_ 就在他陷入长久的睡眠之前，Bucky突然想到， _我完全忘了把Sam的衣服带回来。_

  
*

  
“嘿，伙计们？”  
  
Bucky动了一下，抽了抽鼻子。他感觉很温暖。感觉很棒。他有很长一段时间没感觉这么棒过了。他的床上除自己以外还有别人。  
  
“伙计们？” Sam重复道。“真不想打扰，但是现在快中午了，而且门边有人正准备杀了Steve。我很自豪地表示她是我三天的女朋友。”  
  
“哦老天。” Steve在Bucky的颈弯里低声说道，而Bucky觉得这很他妈可能是他人生中最棒的一个早晨。Steve真的在他身边。这不是一个梦。  
  
“嘿，” 他说。“你还在这里。”  
  
“我当然在。” Steve咕哝着，但Bucky能感受到他正忍住不让自己微笑。  
  
Bucky用一只手臂环过他的腰，将Steve细瘦的身躯挪到自己身上。他的双手平稳地划过Steve的脊背，滑进他的衣服底下。Steve瘦骨嶙峋，但是非常温暖，他在一开始时还是紧绷着的，但接着便在Bucky慵懒的抚摸中放松了，就好像他正在缓慢地学习如何让自己享受这些。  
  
“你俩真恶心，” Sam说。“到底来不来？”  
  
“我要收回之前的话，” Bucky喃喃道，“他是世界上最差劲的室友。” 但是Steve的鼻子正抵着他的脖颈，趴在他身上快要再次打起瞌睡，在此刻他不可能有坏心情。  
  
他们花了很长时间才离开床铺和对方。Bucky又一次把自己的套头衫给了Steve，他们走到公共休息室里，其他人都已经在里面等着了——除了Banner，他周六需要履行自己外联部长的职责。这一切像是上次的重现，只不过这次Steve没有满脸是伤，没人还处在宿醉之中，而Natasha正坐在Clint和Tony中间，看上去气得不轻。  
  
“哦老天。” Steve又一次说道，语气有些虚弱。  
  
“我天，你干啥了？” Bucky小声问。  
  
“把我的手机放在宿舍了，” Steve说。“我本来没打算在这边过夜。她，呃，她会担心的。”  
  
“这倒不奇怪。” Bucky面无表情地说，Steve看了他一眼，不过还没来得及回应，Natasha就变换交叉了双腿，令所有人的注意力都转向了她。  
  
“Steve，” 她用冷若冰霜的语气说，把他的手机递给他——看上去很旧，似乎除了打电话发短信外没有太多其它功能。“很高兴发现你没死在哪条臭水沟里。” 可怕的在于，Bucky清楚她这并不是夸张说法。  
  
“Nat，” Steve试图反驳，但是Natasha只回了一句，“坐下。”  
  
Bucky在Steve身边坐下，认为在Steve被生吞活剥之余，自己还是可以被允许稍微打个盹的；但出乎他意料的是，Natasha开始向他说话了。  
  
“ _现在给我听着，Barnes，_ ” 她用完美的罗马尼亚语说。“ _我不会让Steve受到伤害。他不太好相处而且经历过许多。如果你无法承受的话，现在就给我放弃。_ ”  
  
在她身侧，Clint开始用手语讲话，脸上带着少见的严肃表情，Sam时不时地往他耳朵里吐几句话。Steve眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，然后瞥向Bucky。  
  
“你也在被shovel talk*吗？” 他装作耳语地大声说道。  
（译注——shovel talk：由某人的亲人或密友对该人恋爱对象给出的警告，通常类似“你要是敢伤害ta我就弄死你”。）  
  
“ _Da,_ *” Bucky回答他，挑起一根眉毛，然后转向其他人。“各位，现在就搞这个也太早了吧？你们最起码可以让我俩睡个懒觉先嘛。”  
（译注——Da：罗马尼亚语，“是的”。）  
  
Natasha和Clint面面相觑。Tony显然看出了个中蹊跷，他提起精神来，挥着自己的手机。“不早了，” 他说。“你俩已经上了两个小时的罗杰斯日报。”  
  
Steve大惊失色。“ _什么？_ ”  
  
他想要去抢Tony的手机，但是Tony差不多直接蹦回了沙发上，手机紧护在胸前。“老天，用你自个的手机去，Rogers。”  
  
Bucky已经掏出了自己的。只用了几秒他就打开了页面。  
  
  
  
**匿名提问** ：嘿你们还记得上周日报挑战事件里的那个转学生吗？他和Rogers **绝对是勾搭到一起去了**  
  
**thedailyrogers**  
哈，那敢情好。有人有证据吗？  
  
  
  
Bucky和Steve交换了一个眼神。  
  
“你觉得会不会——” Bucky开口说。  
  
“昨晚那家伙？洗衣房里那个？”  
  
“哪个家伙？” Sam问。  
  
Natasha倾身向前。“哦好的，” 她的口气十分危险，“说吧。”  
  
她的语气让所有的人都踌躇了——Sam除外，他甚至变得更加花痴了一点。  
  
“我不记得了，” Bucky说。“他甚至都没正眼看我们。他挺……高的，我猜？还有黑色长发？我也没仔细看。”  
  
Clint看上去变苍白了一些，可还没等Bucky指出这点，Steve就猛地站了起来。他看上去摇摇欲坠。“我不该呆在这里的。”  
  
“Steve——Steve！” Bucky喊道，这次他跑着追上了他，他俩站在走廊里。  
  
Bucky试图抓住他的手臂，但是Steve躲开，向后退了一步。  
  
“不，” 他说，急促地呼吸着，“这就是为什么我没有——不该要求你经受这些，好吗？除了我自己之外还要让别人忍受这种鬼东西——你会受不了的，你会恨它的，所以最好还是——还是——”  
  
“Steve，” Bucky说道，Steve开始喘气—— _靠_ ，他身边甚至没有吸入器。“Steve，拜托，冷静下来，Stevie，慢慢呼吸。”  
  
“我不能，” Steve说，大口吞咽着空气，“如果我们真的要继续的话，Buck，我不想——” 喘气，“不想躲起来，不想成天躲躲闪闪地，或者担心我们在公——” 他猛地吸气，迫使空气进入他的肺部，“但你会受不了的，不会长久，而我不能——”  
  
他终于屈服了，放弃讲话的念头，痛苦地汲取着空气。Bucky抓住他的手放到自己的胸膛上，这样Steve能感受到他的呼吸，和他保持同样的节奏——在一段时间后，Steve做到了，用尽全力保持和Bucky缓慢的呼吸声一样的频率。最终，他让自己深深吸入一口依旧颤抖的空气，而Bucky靠近，将他拥进怀里。  
  
“我们会没事的，” 他说。“你不会让一帮爱说闲话的混蛋影响到自己，不是吗？”  
  
“他们也会盯着你不放的，” Steve说，紧紧抓住他。“Sharon当时就是。她不能——她没能——”  
  
“她的巨大损失，” Bucky说。“我跟着你。”  
  
Steve抬头看向他。Bucky给了他自己最好的慵懒笑容。“来吧，” 他说，“让我们一起出名。会很好玩的。”

  
*

  
和Steve Rogers出双入对，Bucky后知后觉地意识到，也意味着出柜。  
  
如果他假装自己没有稍微被吓到了一点的话，那他就是在撒谎。也许他是需要一个被一劳永逸推出柜去的机会。不过，第二天他还是差点没敢起床；待到他得和Steve一起吃午饭时，他的胃正因恐惧而紧缩着。  
  
接着Steve看到了他，不太确定地叫着，“嘿，Buck。” 就好像还准备着Bucky突然宣布这一切都只是个恶作剧。而Bucky决定只要他可以在早晨用亲吻向Steve打招呼，那么这样的恐惧都是值得的。  
  
一道闪光灯在他们分开时闪过，他们交换了一个鬼脸。  
  
“就这样，” Steve说。“最后的逃走机会没了。”  
  
“滚，” Bucky随意地说，抓过他的手，让他们十指交扣。“来吧，今天有鸡翅。我他妈饿死了。”  
  
  
  
**underthewoods**  
天哪他们 **真的** 在一起了。快看他俩，好萌啊啊啊  
         **littlegem**  
        我超爱他们的尺寸差距 <3  
                 **underthewoods**  
                讲真rogers一如既往地可爱但是 **我日** 他男朋友简直能让我坐地 **吸土**  
                         **dash3dot-2dash**  
                        是吧？？  
                        #他是谁 #还有更重要的 #你觉得谁是攻  
**thedailyrogers**  转推了这条

  
*

  
“我简直无法 _相信_ ，” Steve响亮地说，“在当下社会还有人反对枪支管制。”  
  
“你他妈对此有什么 _意见_ 么，Rogers？” Hank吼道，起身的速度太快，身后的椅子发出了嘎吱声。“别憋着直接冲我说啊！”  
  
“过去的十分钟内我都在那么做，不过嘿，很高兴看到你的脑回路终于能跟上了。”  
  
Bucky淡定地吃着他的草莓酸奶。他们定的规矩如下：Steve爱跟谁吵就跟谁吵，但他绝不要求Bucky支持他。反正Bucky还是会这么做的。  
  
“你想到外面去解决吗？” Hank嘶声说。“让我们他妈的到外面去解决。”  
  
“我想他正打算证明自己的反暴力， _iubitule_ *。” Bucky说。  
（译注——iubitule：罗马尼亚语，“男朋友”。）  
  
“看得出来，” Steve说，语气里充满了挖苦。“打人的不是拳头，打人的是人。”  
  
“ _天哪，_ ” Hank说，朝空中挥舞着双手，终究是让他的朋友们把自己劝了回去。他们中的大多数人似乎是怕最终登上罗杰斯日报——可以理解，Bucky想；他们周围许多人的手机都已经被无心地掏了出来。  
  
Steve再次坐下，从Bucky那儿偷过他的酸奶，挖了一勺。  
  
“ _iubitule_ 是什么意思？” 他问，把酸奶还了回去。  
  
“是好话。” Bucky咧开嘴，隔着桌子探身去亲吻他。尝起来像草莓。  
  
他最近的功课稍微有点多——和其它转学生不同，由于他有双重国籍，Bucky很幸运地没有签证方面的问题，这让他省下了许多麻烦；但是课程耗费了他许多心力。论文们都他妈 _堆积如山_ 了，而截止期限们就在那里不会变远。Bucky整天呆在图书馆里或者笔记本电脑前。他以为自己会无暇顾及其他事，但在这一片兵荒马乱之中，和Steve约会还挺 _简单_ 的。  
  
Bucky原本以为他还得经受更多的状况和争吵，但现在Steve的愤怒指向全世界与每个人，Bucky除外。这感觉很神奇，就好像看着烟花在自己周围绽开。Steve的焰火常常是国庆日级别的，而Bucky感觉可以如此近距离观看的自己是特别的那一个。  
  
当然了，要不是他们的头顶还高悬着罗杰斯日报，它会更有蜜月期的感觉。在最好的情况下，他们只会受到温和且远距离的骚扰——人们朝他们挥手，有时会在他们牵着手时吹口哨，或者只是特意多看两眼。Steve似乎可以泰然自若地应对—— _女性的处境更糟，Buck，她们根本不需要Tumblr就会见鬼地每天受到这类骚扰_ ——但现在Bucky和他共享同样的命运的事实让他踌躇了。Bucky威胁说除非Steve停止问他能不能接受这一切，不然他就只穿着内裤去上课。  
  
“你不会的。” Steve说，而Bucky回答，“我做过人体模特——你看我敢不敢。” Steve咕哝着抱怨了好一会，没有明确地作出让步，但是在此之后稍微放松了一些。  
  
最糟的情况下，他们得特意避开人群以寻得片刻宁静。十一月初，罗杰斯日报发起了一项新“挑战”（ _圣诞老人Steve！拍张照片_ ）接着突然之间人们开始拿着圣诞帽追在Steve屁股后面，哀求他戴上。Steve，Bucky意识到，对自己正受到的骚扰采取不回应的态度——至少在它们还不是很过火的时候——但是依旧不会允许任何人去烦Bucky。Bucky有充分的理由在不惹Steve生气的前提下回报他。好吧——Steve _还是_ 在Bucky冲着一对寻刺激的大一新生 _咆哮_ 时生气了，但是Bucky觉得挺值。  
  
第一周过去之后，Bucky现在在Tumblr上也开始有了一个小规模但死忠的粉丝群体，而罗杰斯日报的粉丝数持续上涨着。Bucky坚持关注着它，出于让自己免疫的初衷，或者还有某种有点诡异的迷恋。显然，许多人都 _非常_ 热衷于解开他俩到底谁的老二在谁的屁股里这一谜团。Steve和Bucky目前只进展到手活的阶段，而在期中考试即将来临之际，它们发生的频率也不是很频繁。尽管如此，Steve依旧每隔一天就会在Bucky的床上过夜。Bucky热爱身体接触——在Steve出现之前还没意识到其程度之深——而Steve似乎也一样。有时他们在入睡时还是分开的，等醒来时就又缠绕在了一起。  
  
Sam是个圣人，总是轻松地欢迎Steve的到来，好像他是第三名室友。他的耐心之所以显著进步，很可能是因为他和Natasha之间也正进展良好。他对于Steve的留宿从不抱怨，尽管再加上Clint以及时不时出现的Banner和Stark，房间里常会显得相当拥挤。（Clint和Bruce一直避开对方的眼神，一旦对视就双颊通红；Bucky有时会寻思 _他们_ 之间发生了什么，但是这事可没有爱管闲事的Tumblr主页来给他思路。）  
  
重点在于：这挺 _简单_ 的。Steve和Bucky就只是——适合在一起。他们好像一下子进入了熟练的互相打趣模式，就如同他们认识多年并将一直熟识。Steve微笑得更多了，Bucky也不再用舌头去碰自己口腔里的凹痕，想着也许它甚至开始愈合了一点。  
  
_我们还是两点见？_ 他在经济课上发着短信。  
  
_当然:)_  Steve回复。  
  
Bucky不该觉得他的表情使用如此可爱的。之前Romanov这么干的时候，他只觉得吓人。Sam或许会有相反的看法。  
  
_求问，_ Steve补充。 _为什么Barton一直不停地给我发短信？_  
  
Bucky差点扑哧笑出声来。 _这代表着他喜欢你。把他想象成一条稍微有点社交障碍的金毛。_  
  
Steve没有回复。Bucky知道他对Bucky的朋友圈子如此容易地接纳了他感到困惑。但话说回来，在学年开始的时候，他们也是同样很简单地就接受了Bucky。Steve在他们身边会有些局促，相比起享受他们的陪伴，他身上更多的是紧张和生硬——Bucky已经学会认出他脸上那种稍有些无助的表情，它代表着他原本不想让自己显得这么有攻击性。就好像他们会因为他那一句尖锐的评论就和他断绝关系似的。Bucky希望自己能让他安心；Tony令人难以忍受，Clint总是过度热情，Banner安祥平静得吓人，而Bucky他自己实在毫无有趣之处，但他们还是称兄道弟。（Sam是个光彩照人的社交能手，不知为何喜欢和他们这些怪胎呆在一起罢了。）  
  
Steve有许多粉丝，且很有可能有着多得多的敌人，但是当他说自己除了Natasha外没有朋友时并没有夸张。而Bucky自己也不擅长和人建立关系。他们关系的发展因此变得既令人珍惜又使人困惑，就好像他们在一个无法通关的游戏中发现了作弊码。  
  
今天的天气糟得惊人，一阵强风呼啸着穿过校园，让窗户时不时地颤动，为建筑浇下瓢泼大雨。Bucky希望Steve在去星巴克的路上没事。  
  
_嘿Barnes，_ Natasha突然发了条短信给他， _早点去。Lehigh宿舍楼，房间号616。_  
  
噢。Bucky把手机拿开，但已经没法再集中注意力听课，最后他史无前例地提前了十五分钟离开。他跋涉着穿过湿透了的校园到Lehigh，敲响Steve的房门。  
  
一个不幸已经开始有秃头迹象的宅男开了门。在看到Bucky的瞬间他的眼睛睁大了。“我的 _天哪_ ，” 他说。“你是那个男朋友！”  
  
“而你肯定是……Phil。” Bucky说。  
  
“Steve和你 _说起_ 过我吗？” Phil兴奋地说。“这 _太棒了_ 。哦，我会给你俩点私人空间的——本来我也正要去练圆号。”  
  
“你不用这样。” Bucky开口说，但接着Phil抱着一个庞然大物走了出来，它看上去更像是个大号而不是圆号，他的眉毛冲Bucky飞舞着。  
  
“别忘了在门上挂只袜子哦*！” 他大声说，然后消失在了走廊里。  
（译注——门上挂袜子：含义基本等同于酒店“请勿打扰”的牌子，说明里面正有人在啪啪啪之类。）  
  
Bucky看着他离开，稍微有些惊愕。  
  
“所以，那就是Phil。” Steve说。  
  
他听上去糟透了，Bucky顿时忘了Phil，向房间里看去。Steve正坐在他的床上，穿着一件Bucky认出是自己的套头衫——Steve肯定是上次又把它偷走了。这是Bucky第一次见到Steve的房间。在他身后和床边的墙上被一些小装饰品，明信片还有画作覆盖。Steve的被子很明显也是手工制作而成的。它看上去色彩鲜艳而富有活力，而Bucky隐约有了一点想家的感觉。  
  
Steve打了个喷嚏——或者说，他发出了类似一只焦躁的鸭子求偶时会发出的声音。  
  
“你还好吗？” Bucky说。  
  
“是啊，” Steve说，“我为什么会不好。” 但他又打了个大喷嚏，眼镜都差点掉下去，接着吸了吸气。  
  
“你生病了。” Bucky说。  
  
“我没生病。” Steve又吸了吸鼻子。“你来这儿干嘛？”  
  
Bucky没法不感到一丝受伤。显然，他的表情也显示出了这点，因为下一秒Steve的眼睛就睁大了，他的脸上又出现了Bucky如此熟悉的那种无助神情。“那不是——我不是说——”  
  
“没事的，” Bucky说。“我确实差不多算是直接闯了进来也没——”  
  
“不，” Steve有些过于激烈地说。“没事的。” 他又吸了吸鼻子。“我们还是可以出门去。”  
  
“好让Phil失望吗？” Bucky咧开嘴。“我不觉得那是个好主意。” 他放下自己的背包，坐到Steve的床上，靠近他。“我们可以玩医生游戏。”  
  
“Bucky。” Steve警告道。  
  
Bucky又往前凑了一点，来回挑着自己的眉毛。“我来扮演护士。”  
  
“停下。”  
  
Bucky让他们俩的脸挤在一起。“我们通过分享体温来维持生——”  
  
Steve用一个枕头击中了他，然后大笑起来——接着又咳嗽得如此厉害，Bucky担心他咳出了一只肺。窗户在风雨交加下颤抖起来，时机把握得刚好。  
  
“哦是啊，我们肯定就呆房间里了，” Bucky说。“你觉得星巴克送外卖吗？”  
  
他们一起看愚蠢的猫咪视频，Bucky让Steve喝了很多水，而Steve绝对禁止接吻这样他才不会传染给Bucky，尽管他还是声称自己根本就没病。最后Steve睡着了——毫无预兆，就好像他一直以来那样。Bucky正在逐渐了解Steve的顽固性格，它让他只在自己精疲力尽时才睡觉。此时此刻，他显然病得非常，非常重，而他试图装作健康的努力又进一步耗尽了体力。一秒钟前，他还在用嘶哑的嗓子说着笑话，下一秒他就压着Bucky睡着了，眼镜歪斜在鼻梁上。  
  
Bucky小心地摘下了它，合上放进床头柜里。Steve如此地轻——这让Bucky胸腔里的某个地方绞紧了。有他在这里，躺在他身上，小鸟般的呼吸声落进Bucky的颈弯处，这让他感到一种无以言表的珍贵。Bucky不知道自己做了什么才能得到这一切。但是如果他能在这里，在这一刻，拥有这一切，那他也不太想在乎其他。  
  
他彻底完蛋了。不过他早已知道。  
  
他拥紧了Steve，将他的右臂环绕过对方，然后拿出他的手机。他有点想给Natasha发个短信，但是他看到了罗杰斯日报的推送提醒，那让他的眉头皱了起来。他打开页面，整个人呆住了。  
  
  
  
**匿名提问：Steve Rogers有艾滋病**  
  
  
  
Bucky眨了数下眼睛，一道惊雷劈过。  
  
他的手机响了，这让他动了一下。Steve抽着鼻子扭了扭，但没有醒来。Bucky把手机切换到短信页面。是Natasha。  
  
_别去看罗杰斯日报_  
  
_太迟了_ ，他回复。尝试了好几次才成功；他的手指有一点颤抖。  
  
_我会找出发这个的人_ ，她回复。 _我会找到他们，然后我会杀了他们。_  
  
Bucky感觉有点想吐。 _你觉得那是真的吗？_  
  
新消息的提示音好像一击电流。 ** _你现在是在逗我吗_**  
  
_我不 **清楚** ，_Bucky回复。 _他总是在生病！！！他现在就病着！！！你又怎么能 **清楚** ？_  
  
_Barnes我向天发誓我要把你的五脏六肺都给掏出来_  
  
**_你他妈给我闭嘴_** ，Bucky打字得如此愤怒，差点把自己的手机弄断。 _我他妈的是在担心他而不是自己。去你妈的_  
  
一片长久的沉默。  
  
然后， _话说他现在在哪里？_ 她问。  
  
_在睡觉_ 。Bucky忍不住补充， _压在我身上。还流了点口水_  
  
_并不想听这么详细，傻瓜。Sam打给了Stark。他说他会试试看_  
  
_我还以为没人能黑掉罗杰斯日报呢_ ，Bucky回。  
  
_Stark听起来心情不太好。我会让你知道进展的。如果Steve在那之前就醒了告诉我_  
  
接着便是一段长久的安静。Bucky将他的另一只手臂也环过Steve，对方还在冲他的脖颈处抽鼻子。他想起来他们的第一次，在洗衣房里——没有安全套之类的东西。  
  
Bucky相信Steve。如果Steve不能确信自己没问题，他是不会让Bucky做任何事的。但那依旧是一次愚蠢的行为。不过，Bucky也不能直接问他。天哪，如果Steve看到了那条投稿，他会知道Bucky在想什么，然后他会责怪自己。  
  
Bucky意识到自离开罗马尼亚起自己就再没做过检查，充满了深深的后悔。他们还没有在没戴安全套的情况下试过做爱，但是——这种事蠢到做一次就够了。  
  
他的手机又一次响起。 _Stark把那条投稿撤下了。希望它没被太多人看到。_  
  
Bucky的一只手穿过Steve那毛茸茸的头发，深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，缓慢地把它吐出来。他还在颤抖。谁会做出这种事？  
  
_Rumlow,_  一个声音在Bucky的脑海里说。但那是一条匿名提问。不论罗杰斯日报的管理者是谁，该人都选择了把这条提问公布。说不定管理员也是Rumlow。他可能有两个账号。  
  
不过还有他们在一起那天那件事。Rumlow不在洗衣房里。但那个黑头发的家伙看到他们了。肯定看出了他们在做什么。又一条由罗杰斯日报公布的匿名提问。  
  
“Buck？” Steve困倦地说，打乱了Bucky的思绪。“我是睡着了吗？”  
  
“我正寻思这里怎么变得这么安静呢。” Bucky说，而Steve朝他的脖子发出呻吟。  
  
他们会没事的。Bucky会去做检查，然后他们会没事的。

  
*

  
Bucky讨厌针头，而血检本身就让他充满不安。前台的那个女孩让他填了份有关他过去四个月内性生活的极为详尽的表格。Bucky宽慰地写下自己没做过比未经保护的口交更糟的事，但当他把表格递出去时还是感受到了些许后悔。  
  
她告诉他结果会在一周左右的时间里出来——令人惊讶地快，但显然他们这么做就是为了让更多的学生来做检查。Bucky向她道了数次谢，然后赶回校园。  
  
显然，那个匿名提问被撤下得足够快，因而没引起任何水花。起码目前为止还没出什么事。只有Sam，Nat，Bucky还有Tony知道这事，而他们没人会告诉Steve。  
  
“Bucky。” Steve说。  
  
Bucky被吓了一跳。“呃，怎么了？抱歉，有点走神。”  
  
“你到底打不打算告诉我？”  
  
Bucky的嘴巴有点干。他想起自己没和Steve说就去做的检查，他想起那个说艾滋病的匿名提问，然后他艰难地咽了口唾沫。“告诉你，” 他说，“呃，告诉你——什么？”  
  
外面正飘着细雪，他们正在Bucky的宿舍里依偎在一起，为期末考试恶补着——好吧，Bucky是在恶补，而Steve是在准备他的作品集。他穿着Bucky的套头衫——现在是他的套头衫了；他大概是宣布了对它的永久拥有权——袖子卷着，头发半垂，透过黑框眼镜严肃地看着Bucky。  
  
“我对我们现在这样子没意见，” Steve说。“但是你一直不肯说出来，我有点着急。Sam在Nat那边，所以现在说吧。”  
  
Bucky有些迷惑。Steve似乎不是在说罗杰斯日报，说实话，也不像是在说其他任何他在害怕着的事；但除此之外他还能在说什么，Bucky毫无头绪。  
  
“我——” 他说。  
  
Steve看上去有些不自在，但是那不会阻止他说出自己的想法。他放下铅笔。“我是在说我们什么时候 _上床_ ，Bucky。”  
  
Bucky的大脑僵住了。Steve看上去有点恼怒，但也有点焦虑。“我们不一定要做爱，” 他说。“不用只是看在我的份上。你明白的，对吧？”  
  
“哇哦——就——等等，” Bucky语无伦次地说。“暂停一下。看在 _你的_ 份上？”  
  
“是啊，我是说，” Steve胡乱指了指自己。“如果你不……我的意思是，我知道我不是……”  
  
“Steve， _我想要你_ ，” Bucky说，语气里充满了难以置信，还有一点绝望。“你怎么会怀疑这点？你真是——天哪，你肯定得 _知道_ 我眼睛都不能从你身上移开吧。我只是——我不——怎么扯到这上面来的？”  
  
Steve有一点脸红——他可以向个子顶两个自己的人发起攻击，但是总是抵御不了赞美。“Bucky，我不会因为你夸我就罢休的，我只是——”  
  
“我想要你，” Bucky说。“ _非常_ 想，一直都是，如果我们可以——”  
  
“你都不会射！” Steve猛地说。  
  
Bucky被惊呆的安静让他畏缩了，然后他纠正道，“你会，但是——次数比我少，而且你看上去从来不……从来不……你不 _喜欢_ 它。”  
  
Bucky顿时又觉得自己的嗓子眼里全是沙子。 _哦。_  
  
“你是性冷淡吗？” Steve问，他的蓝眼睛看上去很真诚。“你是的话没关系。”  
  
Bucky把他的手埋进脸里。“天哪，Steve。”  
  
“Buck——”  
  
“不。我不是性冷淡。” Bucky深吸了一口气，然后吞了口唾沫。他必须得告诉他。这没什么大不了的——他 _知道_ Steve不会有意见。但是……  
  
但是他害怕。  
  
“Bucky。” Steve说。  
  
当Bucky抬起头来时，Steve已经将他的绘画材料们放到了一边，双臂张开着。“呃。过来？如果你想的话。”  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼，但是服从了，挪着膝盖过去，让Steve紧拥着他。  
  
“为什么要抱我？” 他问，声音在Steve的衣服里听起来闷闷的。  
  
“因为这样更容易把话说出口。” Steve说。他的手指穿过Bucky的长头发，一路梳开几个结。“来吧。你知道你可以告诉我的，对吗？”  
  
Bucky无言地点了点头——这让Steve一不小心拉到了他的头发。“靠——抱歉。”  
  
“不，” Bucky说。他是个胆小鬼，但是Steve说的很正确：当他的脸正埋在Steve的颈弯里时，把话说出来显得容易多了。“你可以，呃，再那样做。”  
  
Steve停住了。  
  
接着他把自己的手深埋进Bucky的发间，紧抓住他，向下 _拉扯_ 。  
  
Bucky感觉自己的整个身体都被点燃了——不由自主地以一种在温柔性爱里不会发生的状态回应。一阵兴奋的战栗穿过他的身体，让他的肌肉放松，呼吸声加重。  
  
“ _哦，_ ” Steve说，是啊，Steve不是什么都不懂，他已经对Bucky的性倾向做出了更正直的猜测——他实际上对性懂得可不少——所以他当然意识到了。  
  
不过，他没说任何话——只是扯得更重，缓慢而用力，直到Bucky发出一点点呻吟，然后咬住自己的嘴唇。  
  
“哇，” Steve说，听上去相当困惑。“这么糟？”  
  
Bucky顿时退缩了，而Steve松开他的头发好再次抱紧他。“不——抱歉，我不是那个意思。我只是……惊讶，而已。” 他笑了。“我真是个白痴。现在回想起来就都说得通了。第一次在洗衣房里的时候……”  
  
“是啊。” Bucky在他的肩膀上声音刺耳地说。  
  
“Bucky，看着我。你不用为这感到羞耻。”  
  
Bucky强迫自己向后倾一些，和他的目光对视。  
  
“我知道我是那种发号施令的类型，” Steve语气严肃，但是表情无辜。“被我吓到很正常。”  
  
Bucky噗嗤一声，然后开始笑起来。“天哪，你真是——你是个 _蠢蛋_ 。”  
  
Steve正咧嘴朝他微笑。“所以怎么样，” 他说，“我是不是该把你扔上床然后为所欲为？”  
  
他只是想开个老套的玩笑，但是Bucky带着一丝期待地抬头看向他，而Steve又一次脸红了。那让Bucky移开了目光。他们还没有真正做过爱，而Bucky不愿想象Steve在操他的场景，除非他想在十秒之内高潮。  
  
也许他不该有反应的。他还不能确定他俩是否都没有得病。但是——但是——  
  
“听着，” Bucky说，因为即便他并不算是BDSM领域的活跃分子，也知道基本的规则。“我们不用这么做——我 _可以_ 接受我们现在这种——”  
  
Steve站了起来。他是个小个子，的确，但是Bucky现在还坐在地上。Steve的手从Bucky的脖子向上滑，插进他的发根处， _紧紧一拽_ ——Bucky的眼睛颤抖着闭上。  
  
“告诉我你喜欢什么就好，” 他说，“然后我们可以从那里开始。” 他拽得更重了一些。“来吧，告诉我。”  
  
Bucky咽了口唾沫。 “呃，” 他说。“被——被四处指挥。被要求做一些事。在床上，我的意思是。我不会给你洗见鬼的盘子的。” 这个笑话没收到什么反应。他又吞咽了一下。“没法移动自己的身体——被压着或者绑住或者……不能动。还有——被弄痛。我是个——是个——就是我。”  
  
就这样。他妈的他说出来了。他睁开眼睛，在某一时刻他把它们合上了。他想象出了Steve脸上可能会出现的所有表情。  
  
他没想到会是张大的瞳孔还有短促的呼吸。  
  
“Steve？”  
  
“我想，” Steve说，然后他不得不重来。“你会让我对你做一些事？”  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼。  
  
Steve看上去又不自在了。“我不——” 他将视线移开，然后又回到Bucky身上，眼神带着不确定。“没有多少男人会指望我做支配的那一方。对女孩来说也一样。”  
  
Bucky动了动，让自己双膝着地。Steve的手在他的头发里抽搐了一下。  
  
“Steve，” Bucky的呼吸意有所指，他看着他的眼睛，“ _求你。_ ”  
  
他舔了舔他的嘴唇。只要他想就可以让自己显得下流，而他知道Steve的眼神没法从他的嘴上离开。Bucky凑近了，将他的脸埋进Steve的胯部，呼吸进他的味道。Steve的勃起正抵着他裤裆的布料。Bucky依偎在他皮带的搭扣处，然后抬起头来。“ _做我。_ ” 他说。  
  
Steve的手在他的发间收紧了。然后——它向 _后_ 拉去。  
  
“不，” 他说。“这回轮到你了。”  
  
“Steve，” Bucky哀求着，但接着Steve的声音压低了，他 _粗暴地_ 扯着Bucky的头发。“我他妈说你得给我高潮， _就这样。_ ”  
  
而那让Bucky全身的血液都向下涌去。他释出一声颤抖的呼吸，然后抬起头看向Steve。他看上去也有些慌乱，但是依旧用着那种命令的口吻。“解开你的裤子。然后把手背到身后抓住自己的手腕。你要是松手了，这边就停下。明白吗？”  
  
Bucky点头得如此之快，甚至感到头晕。他摸索着自己裤子的纽扣，然后拉下拉链。他的老二在内裤里支起了帐篷，已经在布料上留下了一点深色的痕迹。  
  
“天哪，” Steve忍不住说，接着继续试图回到那种严厉的语气。“好，手。”  
  
Bucky在背后将两只手臂交叉，紧抓着自己的前臂，就像Steve说的那样。Steve松开了他的头发，手指在Bucky的下巴底部流连了一秒。  
  
“别动。”  
  
他走到门前将它锁上。接着，漫不经心地，他走了回来，跪在Bucky身后，将他环进怀里，引出一道抽搐。  
  
“该死，Buck。” 他抚摸着他，抓紧了他，稍微 _拧_ 了一下。“你准备好了，是不是？”  
  
Bucky没法 _看清_ 。Steve的左手回到了他的后颈处，玩着他的头发；他的右手脱下了Bucky的内裤，让他的老二跳了出来。Bucky之前在他面前有过反应，但是从来没有像这样，从来没有这样硬到大脑麻木。这才是他 _真正_ 喜欢的——而他可是毫不掩饰这点。他有点难为情，但那一丝羞耻感只让他更加兴奋。  
  
Steve收集着他顶部的前液，然后缓慢地用它润滑。他抱着他抱得紧到接近发痛，但是他一直保持着难以形容的 _缓慢_ 节奏。  
  
“要让你射得满地都是，Buck。” 他说。“也许事后还会让你把它们舔干净。”  
  
整整两分钟的时间Bucky都无法说出话来。他喘息着，想要扭动自己的臀部，但是Steve _紧捏_ 着他——放在他后颈上的那只手用指尖残忍地捏掐着Bucky，直到他疼得发出声音。  
  
“呆着别动。”  
  
“Steve。” Bucky哀求着，朝后靠向他。  
  
“我说呆着 _别动_ 。” Steve说，依旧在紧握着而又缓慢地给他打手枪。“没事，你只是缺乏训练。一根藤条就能解决的问题。”  
  
“ _Steve。_ ” Bucky喘着气，双眼大睁。他的大脑完全 _无法思考_ 。Steve的动作太慢了——这简直让他发疯，他需要——  
  
“求你。” 他说，而Steve _突然用手堵住了他的嘴。_  
  
“就知道你会这么饥渴。闭嘴。”  
  
Bucky发出一声呻吟，头向后仰，倒在Steve的肩膀上。Steve靠得更近，令人难以置信地将Bucky抓得更紧，让他发出哀鸣，因为这很痛又很棒而他需要更多他快要 _疯了_ ——  
  
“你很想要，是吧？想要我快点？”  
  
Bucky没法点头，于是抵着Steve的手发出哀求声，而其中的羞耻感刺激到了他，让他甚至变得更硬，在Steve严厉的禁锢下紧绷着，痉挛着， _渴求着_ ——  
  
“你得不到的。你可以就这样射。”  
  
Bucky发出破碎的呻吟，扭动着自己的胯部，作无疾而终的抽动。Steve的勃起正顶着他。他在享受这个。他喜欢这个。  
  
他 _喜欢_ 这个。  
  
“来吧。” Steve说，将手从Bucky的嘴上移开，滑进他的衣服底下。Bucky立刻开始发出含糊不清的声音。“Steve，求你，Steve——” 但接着Steve猛地拧了拧他的乳头，而Bucky整个人都颤抖起来。Steve将自己的指甲深陷，转而去折磨另一边，一会儿逗弄一会儿又弄痛他。他的另一只手在Bucky老二上的动作加快了，可依然是令人难耐地 _缓慢_ ，久久地向上拨，然后向下，然后再向上，那么见鬼地慢。  
  
“来吧，Buck，” 他说着，然后，“是的，就这样，来吧，就这样。” 而Bucky完全不知道他在说什么因为他离高潮 _非常_ 地近了但他还没有到——他没有——但接着他才意识到他有，一点一点，喷射在地板上和Steve手里，一开始还是断断续续，等他意识到自己在高潮之后就变得极为猛烈——他呻吟着，喘息着，哭喊着，而Steve突然开始更快地撸动他，Bucky的胯部抽动着向前推去，他已经在高潮了，但现在的感觉像是它又来了一次，无法控制自己发出的声音，紧紧抓住自己背在身后的手臂， _高潮着。_  
  
这让他的大脑几乎变成一片空白——他陷入一种茫然的状态，直到感觉自己脆弱得还不如一匹新生的马驹，摇晃颤抖着冷静下来。Steve将他拉近，把他放平。  
  
“这儿，” 他耳语着。“没事的，你可以松手了。这里。”  
  
于是现在Bucky的头枕着Steve的大腿，他的手臂环绕过Steve的胯部，他缓慢地深呼吸着，感觉自己的脑海刚经历了一场暴风雨，它离开后万物都变得崭新而又生动。  
  
过了好一会他才重新找回自己身体的感觉。  
  
他眨眨眼，然后意识到Steve已经不再硬着了。靠，他这样躺了多久？  
  
“天哪，” 他喃喃道，“抱歉，我——” 但Steve阻止了他笨拙地想要起身的动作。“别动，Bucky。有我看着你呢。”  
  
“但你还没有结束。” Bucky含混地说。  
  
“说了这次轮到你。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
Steve轻笑着。“Bucky，别搞得像我什么都没得到那样——那真他妈的 _不可思议_ 。就—— _天哪。_ 你实在是——” 他脸稍微红了一点，闭上了嘴，然后皱起眉来。“我简直不敢相信你之前都不打算告诉我。”  
  
“我打算的，” Bucky说，脸埋进Steve的衣服里。“就只是。这有点奇怪。”  
  
“这不奇怪。”  
  
“不，它有。” Bucky偷偷地看了他一眼，微笑着。“你知道，你可以多弄痛我一些的。”  
  
“记下了，” Steve带着一丝笑说。“除此之外呢？有什么你不喜欢的吗？我之前差不多算是不让——”  
  
“ _没有_ 什么，” Bucky说，“是我不喜欢的。我喜欢你把我嘴捂住的时候。我喜欢你把，” 他朝自己的胸指了指。“而且我特别喜欢……你让我以 _你_ 想要的方式做事，那——那就只是……”  
  
他极其满足地叹了一口气，让Steve又大笑起来，手指停留在Bucky的发间。  
  
“那我说你很饥渴的时候呢？” 他安静地说。  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼。哦是啊，那段。“那……挺好，” 他说，然后有一点犹豫地承认，“因为是你说的。”  
  
“你知道我不是那个意思，” Steve说。“训练啊藤条啊那些也是。只是说说而已。”  
  
只是这些词就让Bucky再抽搐了一下。“没事的，” 他向他保证。然后他笑了起来。“天哪，你当然会是这种做全套盘问的类型。”  
  
“人们都该把话说全。” Steve说，挑起他那正直的眉毛。  
  
Bucky抓过Steve的手，让他们十指紧扣。“所以，怎么说，你是个Dom？真的？”  
  
“呃，” Steve说。“我试过……好吧——很多事。”  
  
那让Bucky的眉毛挑了起来，但是Steve的话还没说完。“但就像我之前说的……没人真的……指望过我做这个，所以。但是我有过，幻想？” 他在脸红。“我总是喜欢粗暴一点的。人们通常不会让我主动。”  
  
“而人们通常希望我主动。” Bucky说。  
  
他脸上肯定正挂着傻笑，因为Steve的嘴角翘起了一点，且问道，“你在看什么？”  
  
“你太好了，” Bucky说，好像半梦半醒。“我们 _适合_ 对方。” 他抬起手去碰Steve的下颌。“我之前从没有过。”  
  
Steve只是看着他。Bucky眨了眨眼，然后用一只手揉了揉眼睛。“呃。没多想就说了。抱歉。” 他想要转身翻下Steve的大腿然后再起来，但是Steve制止了他。“别往那个方向，除非你想你的头发里沾上白色的东西。”  
  
“恶心，” Bucky说，又回到Steve的大腿上，他抬起头来。“你不会真的让我把它舔掉的，对吧？”  
  
Steve看着他，就好像他 _正在考虑_ ，而 _那_ 击中了Bucky内心里非常有服从欲的那一面，以至于他颤抖了起来，感觉到他的老二又抽动了一下。  
  
但接着Steve笑了，摇摇头。“别太信任大学宿舍的地板，” 他说。“尤其是你这儿的。”  
  
“谢天谢地，” Bucky挖苦地回。然后他脱口而出，“我去做检查了，你知道。”  
  
Steve眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
  
“上周。我去做检查了。很抱歉我之前没去。”  
  
“哦，” Steve说，看上去对Bucky竟然考虑得如此细致而感到惊讶——而 _他自己_ 很可能在数周之前不需提醒就已经做过了。“我——”  
  
当然，就在这时，Bucky的手机响了。

  
*

  
**匿名提问——**

 

*

  
_你们在哪里？_  
  
_在学校餐厅，_ Nat回复。 _快来。别让Steve看到_  
  
“Bucky，怎么了？” Steve说。“把你的手机给我。”  
  
“不要！” Bucky说，把它伸远让他够不着。  
  
“Buck，别再 _像个老妈子一样保护我了_ ！” Steve嚷道。“反正最后我还是会看到的！”  
  
“Stark上次把它撤下去了，” Bucky说。“他会再做一次的。”  
  
“把 _什么_ 撤下去了？Bucky—— _嘿！_ ” Steve一把抓住Bucky的衣服。“Bucky，告诉我发生了什么，” 他说，“不然我向上帝发誓我会——Bucky，你说过我们 _适合_ 对方！”  
  
Bucky一下子呆住不动了。  
  
Steve咽了口唾沫。“你说过——我们 _适合_ ——而我之前也从没有过这样的，好吗？我从没有过。” 他看上去有些苍白。“Buck，别用我很脆弱一样的态度对待我。不要你也是。”  
  
Bucky看向他。  
  
“好吧。” 他说。  
  
Steve眨了眨眼。  
  
“好吧，” Bucky安静地重复道。他深吸了一口气。“大约一周前有人在罗杰斯日报上发了个匿名提问，说你有艾滋病。”  
  
有一秒，Steve脸上纯粹的惊讶超过了受打击的震惊。“什么？” 他张口结舌地说。“但我没有——我 _没有_ 。” 血色从他的脸上褪下。“那就是为什么你去做了检查吗？”  
  
“ _不，_ ” Bucky果断地说。“我去做检查是为了确保 _我_ 不会让 _你_ 染上什么东西。”  
  
“为什么我之前不知道这事？”  
  
“Stark设法黑进主页，把那条更新移除了，” Bucky说。“应该没人看到。”  
  
“但是 _你_ 看到了！” Steve说。“你为什么不和我说？我会告诉你我没有——”  
  
“我没有问你，因为那样会显得我不信任你。” Bucky说。  
  
“这是我人生中听过 _最蠢_ 的话，” Steve吼道。“你不能对那种事视而不见——”  
  
“我没有 _视而不见_ ，” Bucky大喊，“我去做了检查！”  
  
有片刻的时间，他们都停下，冲着对方喘气。  
  
“我去做检查，” Bucky重复着。“不是因为我在乎某个懦弱的傻逼写的有关你的坏话。是因为本来我就到该去做它的时间了。”  
  
Steve摇了摇头，有好一会儿他都没有说话。  
  
“你拿到结果了吗？” 他问。  
  
“还得再过几天。” Bucky低声说。  
  
又一阵沉默。  
  
“Bucky，你得告诉我这种事，” Steve说，声音里有一丝颤抖。“你得 _告诉_ 我。”  
  
“好的，” Bucky轻声说。“好的，Stevie。我很抱歉。”  
  
“不用道歉，” Steve说。“就是——别再这样做了。”  
  
“好的。” Bucky重复，声音更轻了一点。  
  
Steve吞咽了一口，然后看向他。“那就把现在这条给我看。”  
  
Bucky拿着手机的手捏紧了，但Steve说的是对的。他有权知道。  
  
Bucky给他看。  
  
  
  
**匿名提问：Steve Rogers在高中里卖屁股**  
  
  
  
Steve还抓着Bucky的衣服，但Bucky感觉到他的手正向下滑，他连忙在他彻底倒下之前扶住他。  
  
_“Steve！”_  
  
他的手机撞上地面，发出清脆的响声。  
  
“Steve！Steve，” Bucky喊着，慢慢地让他们两人都躺坐到地板上。Steve没有真的晕倒，但是他看上去苍白又无力。“天哪，Steve。”  
  
“没事。” Steve昏昏沉沉地说。他已经在迫使自己站起来了。“我没事。低血压而已。这种破事经常发生。”  
  
“该死，Steve，呆着 _别动_ 。” Bucky说，但是Steve没有在听。  
  
“是Rumlow，” 他说。“只有他……只有他知道。他和Nat。”  
  
“知道 _什么？_ ” Bucky迷茫地问。  
  
Steve的下巴紧绷着，他拿起手机，盯着那条匿名提问。接着他把它还给Bucky。  
  
“那条是真的。” 他说，眼睛没有看他。  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼。然后他说。“Steve，” 接着是更加果断的一声，“ _Steve。_ ”  
  
Steve抬起头来。他的眼睛是那么蓝。   
  
“我不在乎，” Bucky说。“我甚至都不用知道原因。我不在乎。”  
  
“你怎么能不在乎？” Steve说，听起来甚至可以说是愤怒。当然他听起来会愤怒。  
  
“在罗马尼亚，” Bucky开口道，然后说不下去了，“去他妈的——我爱你。” 然后吻上他，在宿舍房间的中央。  
  
过了一会儿，Steve的双手犹豫地伸上来，缠绕在Bucky的发间。当Bucky向后退去时，Steve给了他那种微微弯起嘴角的微笑。  
  
“我该告诉你的。” 他咕哝着。  
  
“你不是非得那么做，” Bucky说。“你永远不用强迫自己那么做。见鬼，Steve，我为什么要在乎？”  
  
“大多数人，如果将要把自己的老二插进一个前雏龘妓的屁股里的话，都会愿意事先受到警告的。” Steve说。  
  
Bucky挑起一根眉毛。“但我希望是 _你的_ 老二插进 _我_ 那里。”  
  
Steve惊讶地盯着他。然后大笑起来。这和他浑身血迹伤痕地第一次睡在Bucky床上时，Bucky强压着不发出来的大概是同一种笑。但是Steve似乎从中得到了一些安慰；待他笑声停止时，他已经不再面色发灰了，他依旧在喘息着，不过是好的那种。  
  
“我也爱你，” 他说。“我真他妈的 _爱_ 你。”  
  
“闭嘴。” Bucky尴尬地咕哝着，又一次把他拉近。  
  
以这种方式回应表白实在是糟糕，不过，好吧。他不知道该说什么。从没有人对他说过这话。  
  
Steve看上去似乎明白；他接受了这个拥抱，呼气声落在Bucky的衣服上。  
  
“我告诉了Rumlow，” 他轻声说，声音听起来闷闷的。“大一的时候。我当时太蠢。但是他——” 他耸耸肩。“我以为我可以告诉他。”  
  
“ _你的_ 看人眼光真是糟透了，” Bucky说，“看看你在和谁交往吧。”  
  
Steve向后退一点，冲他微笑， 他那种小小的弯曲着的微笑。“你比他们好多了，Buck。你是我所见过最好的人。”  
  
“你见过Sam吗？我还以为你见过Sam呢。”  
  
“ _简直_ 了，” Steve说。一切又开始恢复正常。“行吧，就让你自己一个人孤独终老好了。” 但是他的动作毁了他的语气，他抓过Bucky的手，将他们的手指紧紧相扣。  
  
他深吸了一口气，然后说，“你之前说其他人都在等我们？”  
  
“是啊。他们在餐厅里，因为那里的网是全校最快的。Stark正试着撤下这条更新。但我们可以不用去。”  
  
“我们要去，” Steve立刻说。他抬起头来，眼神探寻打量着。“你没事的，对吧？”  
  
“是 _我_ ——” Bucky打断了自己的话，他露出一个微笑。“是啊，Stevie，我没事。来吧，咱们走。”  
  
外面非常冷。Bucky思念起他们那温暖的小房间。他实际上并不 _太_ 好。他还没能完全消化Steve刚对他说的话，但最让他担心的还是那条提问的极端恶毒。他想要时光倒流到半个小时前，那时Steve在他的耳畔的声音是这个见鬼的世界上唯一重要的事。  
  
“当我十七岁的时候，我妈妈得病了，” Steve说。他们依旧牵着对方的手。 _这样更容易把话说出口。_ Bucky能明白这点。  
  
“病得很重，” Steve继续道，他们沿着小路向前走，在冰冷的空气中呼出一朵朵白雾。“医院，房子，还有一大堆其他事都需要钱。” 他耸耸肩。“我一直等到满十八岁，这样就没人能惹上麻烦。我的一个朋友介绍给我一个网站。”  
  
雪花在他们周围的空气中旋转。一个想法突然击中了Bucky。  
  
“你的纹身和这事有关系吗？”  
  
Steve的嘴巴扭了扭，在另一个世界里这也许会是一个微笑。“是啊。要想加入的话必须得有纹身。任何纹身都行。听上去很蠢，但是我必须得到这份工作。我的一个朋友正在练这个，只是线条而已的话就可以免费给我做。所以我得到了它们。”  
  
Bucky想知道Steve只在镜头前做过那些事，还是他也会真的和陌生人见面，和可以把手放到他身上的陌生人，和可以伤害到他，很容易就可以伤害到他的陌生人。但Steve用他接下来的话回答了他，他艰难地在雪中跋涉。  
  
“我是职业的，” 他说。“或者说我曾经是。总之我从来不会不做保护措施。我每六个星期就去检查一次。我没有得病。”  
  
他不会抬头。Bucky的手指在Steve的手里抽紧了。  
  
“我跟着你， _iubitule_ 。你知道的，对吧？”  
  
Steve抬头看向他。他的鼻尖因寒冷而泛红。他正戴着他那丑陋的围巾。“我知道你会，” 他说。“但是Buck——我也知道你是 _谁_ 。我能理解。”  
  
Bucky花了好几秒时间才意识到他在说什么。他从没想过Steve也许会知道George Barnes和他的商业帝国。当Bucky终于意识到时，他阴郁地笑了。“哦，不用担心我的名声，Rogers。差不多能肯定我爸已经和我断绝关系了。”  
  
Steve眨眨眼。“什么？”  
  
Bucky耸了耸肩。“我去年出柜了，然后，你懂，他是那种很传统的人。” 让自己的声音不要颤抖几乎变得没那么难了。“所以，希望你不是冲着钱来的。”  
  
“靠，” Steve安静地说。“我的邪恶计划被你发现了。” 他的手更用力地捏了捏Bucky的。“我也跟着你。”  
  
Bucky看向他，然后移开视线，脸上带着一丝薄笑。“你是个白痴。”  
  
“你先开始的。”  
  
他们走去餐厅的路上没再多说话，但没有放开对方的手。

  
*

  
“你告诉他了。” Natasha在他们走进来的一瞬间说。  
  
“是的，他说了，而我没事，” Steve说。“我 _真的_ 没事。”  
  
Bruce和Clint也在那里。终于有一次，他们不再互相躲躲闪闪了。Clint正滑着他的手机，而Bruce盯着屏幕，脸上完全没有表情。Sam在他们进门时站了起来，尽管餐厅里除了他们基本没有人。  
  
“嘿，” 他说，走近了。“我对这事感到很抱歉，哥们。”  
  
Steve摇摇头。“这不是你的错。”  
  
“不，我认为这是我们所有人的错，” Sam语气严肃地说。“我们忽视且放任它发展。还骗自己说它没那么糟。”  
  
别人向他表达的善意，或者只是勉强程度上的得体，Steve似乎都永远不知道该如何回应。“它是 _没_ 那么糟。”  
  
Sam瞥了眼Bucky。“他总是这么不善于撒谎吗，还是今天凑巧？”  
  
“他总是这样。” Bucky向Sam保证，而Steve给了他胳膊一拳。  
  
“这边没有停下的迹象，” Clint说，依旧滑着手机屏幕。“越来越多了。简直像是到了捕猎季，天哪。” 他畏缩了一下。“说的东西也越来越脏了。”  
  
Steve没有要求去看，这让Bucky大大松了一口气。  
  
“他妈的Stark在哪里？” Natasha问。“他说好了和我们在这里碰头的，现在却不接电话。”  
  
“我可以去找他。” Clint提议说，但就在这时房间后方的门打开了，Stark走了进来。他的头发凌乱地像有什么东西在里面爆炸过，一只手在面前举着一台笔记本电脑，另一只手在上面打字，脸上带着疯狂的神色。  
  
“这，” 他咕哝着，“令人非常，非常，非常挫败。这里哪儿有咖啡吗？我需要咖啡。” 他看到Steve，呲了一下。“哦，挺好，你在这儿。”  
  
“你想出什么办法了吗？” Bucky问。  
  
“没，” Tony说，“就像我说的，令人挫败，他们改了密码，这次防得很 _好_ 。”  
  
“那些提问呢？” Sam说。“现在有 _几十条_ 了。”  
  
“那只是日常流量，” Tony说，坐在桌子的一角，面朝他们所有人。“咖啡，拜托，这是个餐厅，肯定有那玩意。”  
  
Steve看着他。  
  
“你是什么意思，日常流量？”  
  
“这可是Tumblr，亲。匿名的小脑残们到处喷粪——不是什么新鲜事。通常情况下我只要不把这些提问公开就行。但是他们改了密码而我没法破解这就有点 _烦人_ 了。”  
  
一片沉默，只有Tony飞快的敲键盘和咕哝声。他们全都只是看着他。  
  
然后Bruce掀翻了桌子。  
  
Bucky可没想到这会发生。Bruce之前全程都一动不动地保持安静。但他站了起来，用出乎意料的力气 _掀翻了整张桌子_ ，几个空咖啡杯摔碎得到处都是，Stark的电脑飞了出去，Stark本人则被向后甩到地上。  
  
这原本会很好笑。它会显得好笑的，如果这是在一部电影里的话。但是Bruce真的扔了一张他妈的桌子，且现在看上去想要扭断Tony的脖子，这就完全不可笑了。  
  
“Bruce！” Tony尖叫着。“你他妈搞什——”  
  
“是 _你？_ ” Bruce咆哮着。“一直以来都是 _你？_ ”  
  
Bucky终于第一次明白了，Bruce每次提到自己的脾气时完全不是在开玩笑。  
  
“你怎么 _能_ ，” Bruce憎恶地嘶声说，大步跨过翻了个的桌子，抓住Tony的衣领，掐着他的脖子，“你怎么 _敢_ ，你这个卑鄙的——”  
  
“Bruce，天哪！” Clint说，从背后抓着他。“放开他！”  
  
Tony从Bruce的钳制中挣脱出来，咳嗽着向后爬；Bruce试图挣开抱着他的Clint，身体又向前梗着。“你向我撒了三年谎，” 他说，“你知道我对这事是什么看法，你装作在乎，你装作想要把主页黑掉，而你 _一直以来_ 都在撒谎！”  
  
“我没伤害到任何人！” Tony嚷了回去。“只是为了好玩而已！”  
  
“ _为了好玩？_ ” Bruce大吼。“Clint， _放开_ 我！”  
  
“不。” Clint说，因为费力而稍微喘息了一点。  
  
“Clint，我警告你——”  
  
Bruce的手肘突然击中了Clint的脸；Clint跌跌撞撞地向后退，发出一声疼痛的叫喊。Bruce差点失去平衡，双眼大睁着。  
  
Sam向前跑去帮Clint，他正发出痛苦的嘶声，试图堵住自己流血的鼻子。Bruce向后退了一步，看上去吓坏了。  
  
“我不是想——” 他看上去脸色苍白，匆匆地看向Bucky，Steve和Tony，然后眼神又回到Clint身上，“我很——我不——” 他摇晃着向后退了一步。  
  
“维事！” Clint在一片血迹中立刻朝他说。“Bruce，你这个洒瓜，维事。”  
  
“我很抱歉，” Bruce说，然后他跑出了餐厅。  
  
“噢，靠——Bruce。” Tony喊着，想要起来，但是Natasha突然出现在他面前，猛地将他撞回地上，一只脚抵着他的胸口。  
  
“你给我 _呆在这里_ ，” 她低吼着。“Sam，” 她说，“带Clint去洗手间。Clint：我会找到Bruce。而你，” 她看向Bucky，后者阴狠地点了点头，不用多说了。  
  
她的眼神看向Steve半秒，然后跟在Bruce后跑出了房间。  
  
Bucky看着Tony，他还张口结舌地看向Natasha的方向；但接着他注意到了Bucky看他的眼神，他飞快地说起话来。  
  
“我从没公布过任何虚假或者有恶意的消息，” 他说。“它是个实验，好吗？它甚至不该只和Rogers有关的，只是个有关学校的博客，一个社会，操，一个社会研究！我以为它最多就会存活几周时间但是人们一直给我投稿而且都只和他有关！” 他大叫着，转向Steve。“这不是我的错！人们喜欢谈论这个！然后它就变成了现在这样，我也没看出有什么害处——”  
  
“那条艾滋病的提问呢？” Steve说，他的声音紧绷着。  
  
Tony突然停住了。  
  
“那不是我，” 他说。“人们试着弄掉罗杰斯日报，或者破解密码——一直都有。给了我很好的练手机会，说实话。但那次他们不知怎的三年来第一次赢过了我。他们肯定是找了某个 _好手_ 。不过他们当时没有改密码，所以我自己改掉好把他们踢出去，然后删了那条提问。”  
  
“ _那_ 就是你高超的计算机工程能力？” Bucky咆哮着。“你改了自己的Tumblr的密码？”  
  
“ _是的，_ ” Tony干巴巴地说，从地上爬起来。“但接着他们的人又破解了，这次他动作够快改掉了密码，我已经尝试了一个小时。” 他皱着眉毛。“拜托，别那么 _看着_ 我。这话我要说多少次？没人会受到伤害。”  
  
“有人会，” Bucky说，“你。” 然后他一拳揍了上去。  
  
_“Buck！”_  
  
Tony叫喊着向后倒去，Steve把Bucky拉开，但他已经在往后退了。这是他第一次揍别人；比他想象的要疼，他正无意识地甩动自己的手，但这只在他的脑海里占据了很小的一部分。  
  
“如果你是要告诉我不该为你而战，” Bucky开口说，眼睛没有看Steve。  
  
“是的，我是要说这个，” Steve说。“这不值得。”  
  
Bucky瞥了他一眼。他的眼神冰冷而又充满疲惫。Bucky替他感到一阵疼痛。“Steve……”  
  
“我们走吧，” Steve说。“让我们去买杯咖啡。”  
  
Bucky点了点头，他的喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住了。“是啊，好。咖啡听上去不错。”  
  
就在他们离开餐厅之前，他们听到Stark的声音，“各位—— _拜托。_ ” 但接着门在他们身后合上了，他们置身清冽的空气里。

  
*

  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**

 

*

 

他们在沉默中啜着咖啡，过了有大约一小时之久。星巴克里几乎没有人。Steve正看向窗外，Bucky不打算去打搅他。他们的脚踝在桌子底下交缠着，一种对他们身体其他地方没有互相触碰的补偿。

  
门叮当响着打开了，那声音让他俩抬起了头。Natasha走了进来，还有一个看上去如绵羊般温顺的Bruce，低耸着肩膀，眼盯着地板。她领着他来到他们的桌子面前，然后问Steve，“你能来陪我选杯咖啡吗？”  
  
“当然。” Steve在一秒的犹豫后回应道。他站起来，跟着她走去柜台。Bucky和Bruce两人待在那里；Natasha和Steve需要一点独处的时间。  
  
从他的眼角，可以看到他们交换了几句Bucky听不到的对话。Natasha挤了挤Steve那瘦削的肩膀；他盯着她，但接着她笑了，而他也回以微笑，再之后他们都将头转向饮品菜单，事情就是这样了。  
  
Bruce一个字也没说。  
  
“所以，” Bucky在漫长且尴尬的一分钟后说。“脾气不太好，是吧？”  
  
这句话说得如此后知后觉，致使Bruce露出了一个暗淡而疲惫的笑容。  
  
“我很抱歉。” 他低声说。  
  
“要我说，Steve生气可是家常便饭，” Bucky说。“谢谢你喊得比他响。”  
  
Bruce抬起头，然后又垂了下去，速度和闪电一样快。他看上去主要是困惑——就好像他不明白为什么没人正冲他大喊大叫。这让Bucky有一点心碎。  
  
“Clint还好吗？” Bruce小声地问。  
  
“你可以自己问他。” Sam大声说。  
  
Bruce突然变得僵硬了。Sam关上身后的门，然后把Clint推向他们，自己走去柜台。（Natasha给他一个感谢的眼神，他们随意地击了个掌，短暂地亲吻对方嘴唇。接着Natasha将Sam拉进了她和Steve正在进行的有关饮料选择的辩论，他们三人似乎都过于沉浸其中。）  
  
Clint的鼻子里正堵着扭成老鼠尾巴形状的血迹斑斑的厕纸，他的衣服正面染上了棕色的痕迹。他正看着Bruce，后者正尽量让自己缩得更小。  
  
“我非常抱歉，” Bruce虚弱地说。“那是个……那是个意外。”  
  
“我 _资道_ ，你这个 _白次_ ，” Clint说。“看则窝。”  
  
Bucky抬起头，而Clint正看着他。Bucky突然意识到，自己应该和其他三个人一起去假装对星巴克饮料产生分歧。  
  
他匆忙拉开自己的椅子。“我再去点杯咖啡。”  
  
“啊，Bucky，” 当他赶到柜台前时Natasha漫不经心地对他说。“很高兴你能加入我们。”  
  
“闭嘴，” Bucky说，脸颊有些发热。“是你把我留在那儿和他们一起的。”  
  
在背景里，Bruce和Clint正在分享史上最不性感的初吻，不过他俩似乎都没有在乎或者意识到。Bucky坚持用自己的后脑勺对着他们。  
  
Sam瞥了眼Steve。“你会没事的对吧？” 他低声问。  
  
Steve点了点头。“是啊，” 他说。“事实上，我想我要再点一杯深度烘培。你们怎么说？”  
  
Natasha翻了翻眼睛，但是把她的手放到Steve的肩膀上没有移开。Sam抓住她另一只空着的手，然后朝Bucky露出笑容。“我不清楚，” 他说，“我觉得他偶尔也该尝尝甜的。”  
  
“你是世界上最差劲的人。” Bucky说，而Sam用一条手臂勾上他的肩膀。在这一切之中，Steve的手找到了Bucky的手，他们所有人紧紧依靠着对方。

  
*

 

**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿名提问：**  
  
**匿**  


*

 

“呵，” Bucky合上他的手机。“Stark肯定是攻进去了。它没了。”  
  
“那些提问？” Steve半睡半醒地问。  
  
“不。整个东西都没了。”  
  
Steve缓慢地坐起来，拿近Bucky的手机，在看到明亮屏幕的瞬间眯起眼睛。当看到那个错误页面提示时，他只是盯着它看了几秒钟。  
  
“这肯定打一开始就是他们的目标，” Bucky说，抬起手抚摸着Steve后颈上薄薄的一层头发。“Rumlow还有其他用提问狂轰滥炸的人。目标就是毁了这整个东西。”  
  
“他们为什么会想它关掉？”  
  
“因为Stark说的是对的，尽管我讨厌这么说，” Bucky回答。“但它不单纯是件坏事。它给了你力量。给了你保护。给了你 _知名度_ 。就好像其他所有的名声一样。”  
  
Steve很长一段时间里都没说话。  
  
“我不知道为什么Stark要告诉我们，” 最终他说。“他装作是自己说漏嘴，但实际上他是在告诉我们。”  
  
“他失去了对局面的控制。也许他是慌了。” Bucky的指尖掠过Steve金色的头发。“也许他在过去一个月里认识了你然后感到内疚。他总是用最混蛋的方法做事。” 他耸耸肩。“我不知道。Banner才是他真正的朋友。”  
  
Steve看向黑暗中。  
  
“你觉得他们会没事吗？”  
  
“Stark和Banner？” Bucky说。“我不清楚。时间会证明的。”  
  
Steve保持安静的时间变得更久了。  
  
“它没了，” 最终他说，就好像他正在测试这几个字的存在。“它真的没了。”  
  
“是啊，” Bucky说。他的手伸进Steve的衣服里，感受着他掌心下对方的脊背，呼吸时缓慢伸展的肋骨。“你会想念它吗？”  
  
Steve很长一段时间都没说话。然后他微笑了，一个微弱，暗淡的微笑，但依旧是自Tony透露自己身份起他脸上出现的第一个真正的微笑。  
  
“见鬼，才不会。” 他说。

 

*

 

**underthewoods**  
我不敢相信罗杰斯日报就这么没了:( 一切都发生得太快了！我们还是可以用#罗杰斯日报 的话题但这毕竟不一样……  
         **son_of_cool**  
        我们应该建一个新的！有人要一起吗？#把它带回来  
                 **lumberjane**               
                你们这些人简直无药可救。  
                这个tumblr从一开始就是个糟透了的主意。你们有读他们昨晚发的那些提问吗？  
                你们有停下来想过Rogers自己的感受吗？没有，你们只是想给自己找乐子。  
                这东西让他被性骚扰，而你们想再建一个新的。  
                         **just-in-hummer**  
                        呃呃呃呃 我记得亲一下不算是性骚扰吧:/  
                                 **moritaaa**  
                                你他妈从哪里听到的这种说法？？？？它们当然算  
**显示更多留言**

 

*

 

Bucky的心脏在胸腔里狂跳着。有一瞬间，他想象出了最坏的可能，并且清楚那会是怎样的感觉——但只有一瞬间，因为接着他打开了信封，他就知道。  
  
门被打开的声音让他抬起了头；Steve正在和Carter聊天，但看到Bucky时便选择了告辞。  
  
“嘿，” Steve说，匆忙地走近他。“你拿到它们了？”  
  
“是啊。” Bucky说。  
  
“所以？”  
  
“所以我没有问题，” Bucky耸耸肩，想要显得随意一些。“我告诉过你它不是——嗯，” 因为接着Steve便吻上了他。他咧开嘴，让自己傻乎乎地拥抱他的小个子男朋友，因为他没有 _担心_ ——真的，他 _没有_ ——但还是，突然觉得放松了不少。  
  
“那挺好，” Steve说，紧握着他的头发，轻轻掂起脚尖对着他的耳朵说，“因为我为今晚做了些计划。”  
  
Bucky颤抖了一下。Steve松开他的头发。“当然，结果不同的话我还是会有计划。只不过那就得加上安全套了。”  
  
“你可真浪漫。” Bucky说，但他没法阻止自己露出微笑。  
  
外面似乎永远都在下雪，他们走向学校餐厅时肩并着肩以保持温暖。  
  
“我们还是要和其他人一起吃午饭？” Steve问。  
  
“是啊，我——” Bucky突然停住了；Stark刚消失在了拐角处，快步走着，明显希望他们别看到他。  
  
有一瞬间的尴尬；然后Steve摇了摇头。“你知道，我甚至都没有生他的气，” 他说。“我觉得反正他已经受到足够多的惩罚了。”  
  
“Banner还是不和他说话？”  
  
“是的，” Steve说。“他还搬出了他们的宿舍。现在睡在兄弟会的房子里。”  
  
Bucky耸耸肩。 _他_ 还在生Stark的气。Bruce每一听他们提起他的名字就变得十分阴沉——他坚信人们会愤怒于他攻击Tony这件事；显然他还在生他自己的气。Bucky不知道该对此有什么想法。那一天所见到的那个Bruce吓到了他，但他也不得不说自己理解对方当时的反应。  
  
见鬼， _他也_ 揍了Stark。他的指节到现在还微微发痛。那感觉真棒。  
  
也许Steve是对的，也许Stark已经被惩罚得够多了，但每当Bucky想到他以那种方式让Steve煎熬了三年之久，便还是会怒火中烧。Bucky还没准备好原谅。他把那份责任转交给Banner。当他选择原谅时，也许他会跟上。  
  
Natasha已经站在餐厅的门口等他们了。她正和一个黑色长发的瘦高个交谈。  
  
“嘿，” Steve说。“那不就是洗衣房里那个家伙吗？”  
  
“那是Laufeyson，” Bucky说，等他说出口时自己才意识到。“Clint的室友。”  
  
他们走得越近，越能看清Natasha脸上的表情。她正一副公事公办的样子，而Laufeyson看上去同样冷酷又镇静，也许还有一丁点被愉悦到。  
  
“……那我们就扯平了。” 他正说着。他抬起头看向他们；薄唇勾出一个微笑，然后他转过身去。“很高兴与你合作。” 肩膀将他们甩在身后。  
  
“他想要什么？” Steve问。  
  
“免遭于我的保险。” Natasha说。  
  
“保险？”  
  
她笑了，一个好看的微笑，有点像鲨鱼。“他是他们的黑客。干翻Stark两次的那个。显然，只是为了破解本身的乐趣才加入的。”  
  
Bucky看着Laufeyson走远。“你是怎么发现的？”  
  
“哦，Clint有某种直觉，” 她说。“他很擅长观察。”  
  
Bucky眨了眨眼。“所以 _是_ Laufeyson？我们在一起那天的那个提问？”  
  
“不，” Natasha说。“那是Stark他自己。不过其他那些人？” 她在他们眼前晃了晃一个U盘。“不该相信Laufeyson会保守他们的秘密。”  
  
“里面是什么？” Steve问。  
  
“昨晚每一个发了提问的混蛋的名字，” Natasha说。她把它交给他。“这儿。它是你的了。”  
  
Steve接了过来，看着它，然后放进口袋里。  
  
“你会把它扔了，对不。” Bucky说。  
  
Steve只是推开了餐厅的大门。“我会给你们留张桌子。” 他说，然后消失在了门后。  
  
Bucky翻了个白眼。“他妈自我牺牲主义的高尚傻瓜。”  
  
“别担心，” Natasha说。她朝他晃了晃一个类似的U盘。“ _我_ 可没那么高尚。”  
  
Bucky朝她咧嘴而笑。“永远留着它？”  
  
“你猜呢。” U盘消失在了她的包里。  
  
Sam，Clint还有Bruce正从人行道上走来，Natasha冲他们招手。Bucky的舌头抵着他口腔内壁上的凹痕，却发现它已经消失不见。  
  
不知怎的，这并不让他感到惊讶。  
  
“Rumlow除外，” Natasha继续说着。“对他我需要点创意。”  
  
Bucky不是个爱好暴力的人。或者——他以为他不是。但他感觉自己笑得更开了。“我可是心灵手巧。”

 

*

 

**这里什么都没有**

 

**不管你在找的是什么它现在都不在这个地址内。除非你想要找的就是这个错误的页面，如果是那样的话：恭喜！你绝对是找到了。**

 

 

 

 


End file.
